Vicious
by Robynn Hunter
Summary: 17 years ago Rashel Jordon died at the hands of Hunter Redfern. Now, she's been reincarnated and her life is far from perfect as a hired assassin. John Quinn is the man with all the answers, a dark stranger who doesn't seem at all like a stranger but a long lost lover. Leonardo is her childhood friend, the one who was always there for her. Which one is worth living for?
1. What I've Done

**Vicious **

**{ Sequel To Unwanted }**

**Chapter One: What I've Done  
**

Rashel,

Can you believe its been Seventeen years today that you died? Seventeen lonesome years of wandering and searching like a haunted spirit. I will find you, of that I'm sure. I just hope when I do, you'll still want me. What if your married?  
I promise, if your happy, I won't come anywhere near you. I don't want you to lose everything because of me-again.

Rakasha and Galen's daughter turns 4 today. She's a little monster, growing more and more like her mother everyday. Poppy and James adopted a little boy last month and he's doing fine.

I'm still waiting and hoping because sometimes hope is all we have left.

Love, John

* * *

Rashel, impatiently pushed a lock of dark hair from her face, shooting the man in front of her square in the chest.

He fell backwards, blood oozing over him. He was giving her the _look_. The look everyone gave her before turning still. Eyes wide open, mouth a gap and hands reaching towards her, as if trying to mentally strangle her.

The smile that crossed her lips was unmistakably demonic. She moved swiftly, disposing the body into a pile of cardboard boxes and thoroughly checking the crime scene for any hints of her presence.

"Finished already?" Leo complained, appearing at the alleyway, arms tauntingly crossed across his chest.

"I was finished hours ago." Rashel commented, airily walking past him, and into his awaiting car. "Now take me home, I smell like blood."

Leo smiled with false sympathy, getting into car and gunning the engine, "Sorry babe, there's still one more kill tonight."

"Sometimes I want to shoot you." She mumbled darkly under her breath, glaring at the back of his blonde head. Rashel slipped her gun into her boot, before settling against the stiff leather.

"What was that?" He asked, tossing his head back to look at her in an annoyingly cute way. Black cityscape zoomed by as they sped through the streets with reckless speed.

"Nothing." She sighed loudly, trying to avoid the argument that would eventually bloom from her comment.

"I heard something Rashel." Clearly, Leonardo was in the mood to fight but she wasn't in the mood so she tried a lighter tone.

"Your just hearing things, it's what happens when your old."

"Talking from experience?"

"Shut up, before I slip a bullet into your empty head."

"To kill something as beautiful as me would be a crime against nature."

"Just tell me who to kill then get me out of here, you ego-maniac."

The playfulness in his voice vanished until he was barely hissing the words,"Theirry Descouedres."

Rashel sat up rigid, waiting for more details or a picture at the least. When she got none, she spoke up irritated, "Well?"

"There's a $150,000,000 reward for his capture- dead or alive," He stopped, shaking his head as if trying to clear it and continued, "It's a pretty price for such a pretty boy."

Rashel ran a hand through her tangled hair, "How do you want it done? Kidnapping? Hit and Run?" After a moments hesitation she added, "seduction?"

Leo looked her over in the mirror, "You've been doing too much of the last one lately. I'm getting jealous."

Her smile must have flattered because he turned away smoothly. Biting her lip, Rashel tried to make plans but the image of Leo and her kept interrupting. He had clearly stated what he wanted but she wasn't ready for something like that. Not right now.

"Around the block you'll see a banquet hall with black roses lining the front-its his signature- show them this invitation to get in," He handed her a creamy envelope with a black rose twining up the side and a picture of who, she assumed, was Theirry, "I don't care how you kill him, just do it somewhere private. I already got someone to leave your bike by the west exit."

Rashel soothed her black dress and grudgingly applied a coat of lipstick. She stalled as long as she could, trying to get a last look at Leo, before giving up and leaving.

"Rashel...I...I..." She looked at him expectantly through her open door, but he seemed defeated for words, "I'll just cut 10,000...for your mother."

"Oh. Thanks..." Her throat contracted at the mention of her mother, and she slammed the door shut, walking slowly away from the car.

_Just get this over with. Then you can go to the hospital, and then kill more people tomorrow. _

The wind grazed her exposed skin, reminding her of the icy stone that was her heart- or was_ supposed_ to be. Things had changed between her and Leo, going from an innocent friendship to something more complicated and deadly.

She reached the towering building, feeling her true worth in the universe decreasing with every step._ 150,000,000. Is it really worth it? _Rashel collapsed onto a bench just inches away from the place where someone would be screaming bloody murder. She cradled her head in her hands, trying to grasp the cold exterior she played to protect herself from going insane.

"Bad Break-up?" A voice asked from beside her, sounding oddly familiar. The person was male, late teens and sly since she hadn't heard him sitting down beside her.

"No. Just thinking of how unimportant one person is in the universe," She said softly, staring hard at the ground. She wasn't interested in whatever he had to say but she needed the company.

"That's what it feels like sometimes. Like your nothing compared to everyone else." Rashel peeked at the stranger, going for a quick sweep but once her eyes landed, it felt as if they had become glued to him. Every plane and surface of his body rippled through her mind and she could feel his fingers brushed through her hair, his lips on hers, his soul intertwined with hers. His face was tilted upwards with shadows dancing across but she knew he had black, bottomless eyes from years of misery and heartbreak.

_John Quinn_, her lips formed the words as they leaped into her mind but she didn't understand why. Why she knew his favorite colour, why she recognized him or why she suddenly forgot about Leo, her mother and all her other problems. Nothing was as important as this stranger she had never met before...

_Not in this lifetime anyway..._


	2. Stormy

**Chapter Two: Stormy  
**

Rashel,

Remember how we made fun of Ash? I regret every taunting word we ever said to him. Living without your soulmate is hell. Everyone in this god damn house is happy and full of love, their pity for me clear as day. It's selfish- I know but I don't want them to be happy. I want them to be miserable like me, I want them to feel my pain.

This world is too big, with too many people. I never appreciated how small my world was until now. It's like finding a bird in the ocean, impossible if your looking in the wrong places.

Even if you think it's crazy, that I'm crazy, I'll find you and then I'll never let you go,

John

* * *

The world spun in a whirlwind of lightening and thunder with him in the middle. She could hear his voice in her ear, whispering sweet nothings while he held her in his arms. She heard him yelling, a dagger flying past her and wedging itself into the giant dog behind her. There were so many images, voices scents and feelings that they started merging into a quick series of flashes; The rusty smell of blood, a face looming over hers with blood red eyes, someone singing in the distant, the feeling of regret and loneliness...

"I should get going." His voice brought her back quicker then the speed of light and suddenly, she remembered why she was here- to kill Theirry Descouedres.

"So should I." She muttered wearily, steadying herself as she got off the bench. It was hard to push everything back and ignore it, but she had no alternative.

"It's too dangerous for you to be walking the streets at this time of night, let me walk you..." He froze mid sentence, his face finally turned towards hers. His eyes glowed and his lips mouthed forgotten words but it was the emotion flickering through his face that made her stand still. It was as if a light had been suddenly turned on after years of darkness.

Thunder rumbled overhead but they both remained locked in a mental dance.

Finally he spoke, breaking them out of their trance, "Rashel..." His voice was hesitant and trembling.

Rashel snapped back into the cool demeanor that she reserved for tense situations, her fingers already grasping the dagger hidden in her dress pocket, "I'm going to get going."

"No!" He was suddenly too close, his breath brushing against her cheeks as he visibly tried for words. A thousand embraces flashed through her mind and she instinctively moved in when he leaned down.

Fireworks exploded in her mind, her body fitting like a puzzle piece next to his. Her fingers ran through his tangled hair, while his wrapped around her waist. They kissed like starving people, ignoring car horns beeping at them as rowdy drunkards made their way home.

She opened her eyes first, freezing when she saw two silver orbs staring back. Pulling back enough to breath, she swept him over with a fogged mind. Half of her was trying to get her to kill him while the other half wanted to keep kissing him.

"Rashel, I love you," His voice was soft and..hungry. Looking closely, Rashel could see the liquid quality in his transformed eyes and fanged teeth protruding from his upper lip.

"Let go of me!" She commanded breathlessly, wrenching herself away from him. The dagger was out in her hand and ready to stab him. Rashel hadn't realized she was shaking till she saw the dagger rock violently in her experienced hand.

"I'm...sorry," he sighed, dropping his head but never looking away from her. He watched her with careless precision, soaking up her aura and scent while she edged her way to the banquet hall doorway.

Slowly, she reached out behind her and grasped the doorknob, slipping inside quickly and slamming the door after her.

The entrance was empty, music and chatter drifting from the main hall and ballrooms. She slipped down the wall, sitting crouched beside the door, ready to attack if he came in.

He wasn't threatening but the way he held her and the way he looked at her, scared her. She missed the feel of his lips on hers, the sound of his voice...Tears slid down her face but she wasn't conscious of them. He was everything she wanted and everything she needed. _But who was he?_


	3. Beside You

**Chapter Three: Beside You  
**

"Ash?" Quinn called, sprinting into the private indoor terrace reserved for Daybreakers. He found Ash with Mare, heads bent together by the railing. When they saw him approaching they break apart, small smiles on their lips.

"Hey, haven't seen you all night." Ash greeted, placing an arm casually around Mary-Lynette.

"I found her Ash. She's in here... I...I found her." He said hastily running his fingers through his hair. Ash immediately looked concerned, Mary-Lynette's face a mirror of his.

"Are you sure it was her Quinn?" She asked sympathetically placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I felt...I can't describe it...but i felt our bond." He replied, moving away from her reach. He was hurt by their evident doubt.

"Okay...well, Quinn...what are you going to do now? You can't just...go up to her and say 'you were my soulmate in your past life before you-'" She stopped abruptly, catching herself saying something taboo, "What I'm trying to say is, she's probably a human who doesn't know about the night world. It would be...difficult for her to understand."

"Not to mention creepy," Ash shot him an encouraging grin," but we're happy for you. Is there anything you want us to do?"

"I have to try, Mare. I would stake myself if I didn't." He chuckled darkly, letting his gaze wonder over the jewel-encrusted people. _Now all I have to do is find her..._

Just as he was thinking that, he saw her, in a far away corner having a very giddy argument with a shady man. In her hand swished a half-empty glass of wine. As she laughed in her drunken state, Quinn was absolutely positive the man she was with only took two sips out of his own glass.

Quinn leaned over the railway for a better look but his view was blocked by an elderly lady with several large bodyguards. Seething, he took the stairs two at a time until he was on the ground floor. The noise was louder down here and the crowd thicker then it looked but he slipped past people until he saw them.

It revolted him, to see another Man look at Rashel that way. If it had been seventeen years earlier, Rashel would've had him beat half to death in less then a minute.

Quinn casually approached within earshot, striking conversation with the elderly lady.

"Diana...Why don't we ditch this stuffy hall and have some fun outside." The man sloppily whispered, escorting Rashel away.

Quinn hastily excused himself, setting out after the two. They seemed to be taking several detours, stopping and turning back. It would have been obvious to anyone watching that he was following them, but thank god no one was paying him any attention.

"JOHNNY! JOHNNY!" Quinn stopped as a little toddler stumbled into him and plopped herself down by his feet.

"JOHNNY! MOMMY!" Elive **(Eh-LE-ave)** reached up towards him, crying as Quinn hastily picked her up. He scanned the room, looking as lost as the toddler did.

"Ellie, wheres your mommy?" He asked impatiently, craning his head to look for both Thea and Rashel.

"Mommy GONE! POOF!" the 4-year old cried, grabbing for a patch and his hair and yanking it. "Mommy poof. Daddy poof."

"Thea?" He called immediately, looking around for Thea or Eric, who were supposed to be mingling with the crowds.

_That man could be doing anything to Rashel, Hell I don't even know if their still out there._

"Johnny look mommy! MOMMY!" Elive cried, reaching out her pale arms at a terrified Thea.

"Oh Elvie! Mommy's right here... Quinn what's the matter? You look..." Before she could finish, Quinn was already sprinting towards the nearest exit.

_Have to find her... have to find her... have to find her...Just have to find her!_

**Rashel's Perspective**

"So, Di, can I call you that? Now that we've become so... close?" Scot said, pressing Rashel against his car. He was so close to her, that every word he said caressed her cheek with its warmth.

"I thought you wanted to have fun?" All Rashel could think about was her _need_. An angry lust that burned inside her. Before he could reply, which she was sure he was going to, she grabbed him by the collar and smashed their lips together. It was a passionate kiss, no doubt, but after several seconds, it seemed something was missing. Even so she didnt pull away. He slid them into his car, keeping her in his grasp the whole time.

She had just just decided that if he didn't get off her in the next second she was going to smack him, when a hand grabbed her from behind and yanked her forcefully out of the car. Before she had anytime to react, the man had pulled her into his arms.

Rashel whimpered uncontrollably as the cool frost brushed up against her bare skin. She pushed herself deeper into the strangers arms, letting his warmth spread against her. The drunkenness that had kept her warm and giddy was gone leaving her somber and lonely.

There was something about the tingly feeling she felt, like a nudging pulling her more closer to this stranger. She closed her eyes and let her self go. Surrendering her body to anything he might do.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? Let go of her! I could sue you for touching my property like that!" Scouts voice raged into the night and suddenly all she could feel was the cool concrete beneath her and the unpleasant winds attacking her skin.

Something about the way he had said 'my property' made Rashel feel like he was referring to her instead of his car. She opened her eyes and caught the stranger punching the crap out of him.

She wanted to sit there and cheer but there was the part of her that hated being protected. Hesitantly, she got up and ran over to them, using herself as a barrier between him and the stranger.

"Hey, you...Get lost..I can take care-!" As she spoke, Rashel realized she was talking complete nonsense. Her words slurred and she could barely stand up.

The stranger shot Rashel a very cold glare, but it wasn't his killer looks that got her thinking, it was his face. It was so familiar. Yet in her drunken state- Rashel couldn't figure out who he was.

"Come on Ras- Diana, Let's get you home." He extended a gentle hand out to her, it was so inviting that she took it. But who the hell was he talking about? Diana? Oh yeah...

It was the fake name you told Sam, or was it Dock? God, what the hell was that losers name?

"What? Diana, Let's go back to my place where creeps like him won't bother us! Come on? Hey Baby?" Scout's voice faded into the distant as the stranger carried her away.

Before she fell into a black haven of silence, Rashel heard the stranger speaking softly to her, "I leave you for a second and you get drunk. It's okay though, because now I'll never leave your side. I'll never leave you again Rashel."


	4. Dreams

**Chapter Four: Dreams**

"Rashel! Rashel! GET THE HELL UP!" Leo's voice sounded so loud it was like an explosive bomb settling in her peaceful sleep.

Groggily, she sat up and opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight that was seeping in through her window.

She could hear Leo continue in a stream of colourful words but all she could concentrate on was the impact, the horrible loudness that sent massive pains in her head.

"Shut up!" Rashel shouted, cupping her ears and lowering her head in a state of agony.

"Your hungover? Well that's just great! YOU DESERVE TO BE HUNGOVER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW ON THE NEWS TODAY?" Leo kept shouting, purposely making as much noise as he could.

"What? What did you hear?" Rashel asked, slowly trying to remember last night. It all seemed hazy. A big blurry spot.

"NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM! RASHEL! Do you understand?" Leo, reached over and lifted her head so she had no choice but look at him- and the blinding sunlight. "Do you understand Rashel?"

"I screwed up bad." She pushed his hand away and got up, feeling every step vibrate through her body.

"Yes! Yes You did screw up bad! Where are you going?" He asked grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her back. "Get back in bed. There's nothing else you can do right now."

There was some kindness in his voice, well it was all she could expect. After all she just let 150,000,000 slip through her fingers.

Leo helped Rashel back into bed and handed her a glass half full of thick red liquid.

"Bloody Mary. Drink some. You'll feel better." He held the cup up to her lips and let her take a drink, before placing it back on the table.

"Leo, I'm...sorry." Rashel said, letting her head fall back against the pillows.

"Just rest, I'll go get you something deep-fried." After a blank stare across the room, he left. She waited for the sound of the soft click before closing her eyes and tried to enjoy the little piece of quiet she could.

After an unknown period of time, Rashel woke. Her body felt refreshed and better then it had in a long time. The only thing different was the room she awoke in. It was a dark room, with blood red sheets, and mahogany wood furniture. Nothing like her white loft back in New-york.

She didn't have any idea where she was, but it all seemed dream-like. Too different to be real.

Yet in some sense, it was the most real she had felt ever. Confusing, I know.

As she stood the ground rippled and faded into a calm river, her reflection etched on the surface. The rest of the room followed suite, the banisters of the bed growing taller and taller until they were redwood. The bed faded into a hammock, most of the other furniture turned into logs or decreased into saplings.

Frightened, Rashel turned, feeling the whispers of words coat her in a warm familiarity. A gentle breeze pushed at her, steering her gaze towards the swinging hammock.

"Dear, Rashel." The words whispered, surrounding her in its warmth . "Time seems still, yet there's not enough time. Every pondering moment it seems that i can't find you, yet i know your there."

The hammock swung wildly and there was a boy, with clean features that gleamed with classical beauty. He looked like something Michelangelo would carve out of stone. In his hand, was a piece of paper and he was writing, concentrated on his work he didn't seem to notice her.

Rashel awkwardly stared at him, unsure weather or not to bring attention to herself.

The wind wrapped itself around her, swirling like a silk ribbon, around her before attaching itself to him..

"I feel the bond. Stronger and stronger it grows, yet i still don't know where you are. Or even if your even there. My hope that your alive is like a small fire burning in my heart. I put everything i can into trying to keep it alive yet i can never expand it. Its not the simplest task in the world. The fire burns out constantly but the yearning for you always sparks another fire."

I know him, Rashel thought, taking a thoughtful step forward. Her hair swayed as she walked, slowly and carefully over the water. Her eyes burned as if a light had been turned on behind them.

"I will never stop looking Rashel. Yours Only, John ." The whispers stopped, and just the same, the boy in the hammock vanished. The woods suddenly didn't seem the calm and wondrous place it had at first. It smelled of burning wood and a gloom hung over the land.

"Illusions are amazing aren't they Rashel." New voices hissed, pinching and pushing at her. She moved quicker on the water, frantic for an escape.

A sudden flash of scarlet hair dominated her vision, and then everything faded white.

She had waken up, from a nightmare that still sounded her mind, and creeped in the corners of her mind. The door opened and Leo walked in holding a big brown bag that had grease marks on the side.

"Your going to have to eat this alone." Leo commented holding up a tray and setting the bag on top.

As she sat up, a piece of paper fell from her out-stretched hand. Leo didn't bother asking, as the answer already swam in his head along with a pint of jealousy.

"How can you eat that?" he asked, staring in disgust as Rashel took a huge bite out of her greasy burger.

"Easy." Rashel replied taking another bite-full. Already the headache gone. After a very pointless hour of eating and watching TV. Leo left Rashel and Peace and she was close to drifting off again when she remembered the letter.

The letter contained mostly the words Rashel had heard in her dream, so they weren't a mystery...yet she felt closer...to this mysterious John...

Wost person in the world? Me. Yeah I know i've neglected u all but now that first terms over we can all breathe and hope i get into a great highschool :) luv u

till editing and to mads: hows pittsburg? 3


	5. Insanity

**Chapter Five: Insanity**

"How is she?" Rashel asked the nurse, tapping her fingers nervously against the smooth marble counter.

"No better then last week, I'm afraid." Kendra replied, not looking up from her computer screen. She was a kind women, who had seen too much of the world to show attachments to any patients. Though her heart yearned for the girl whom she watched grow, yet never change.

"Leonardo stopped by yesterday, he deposited the weeks bill." Kendra said, picking up the phone to call the doctor on Rashel's arrival. "You can go straight in."

Trying to linger in the waiting room, Rashel read some notices on the bulletin board and talked to several nurses.

But finally, she ran out of things to do and walked down to room 64.

_Okay, just breathe. She's not going to kill you. She's probably unconscious. What are you afraid of? Just get it over with..._

After a little prep talk that did nothing to brighten her spirits she held the handle and opened it as slowly and softly as she could.

The door opened, exposing an over homely room. The room itself was very plain, simple, it was the colours and arrangements of flowers that made everything look so inviting...so fake. Designers thought they could fix any problem by slapping on some yellow paint and overdoing the whole picturesque room. As if saying., look at the nice colours, don't mind the bars on the windows or the mentally ill women on the bed.

The mentally ill women, who was awake and watching Rashel like a wolf whose territory had been crossed.

Mrs. Glenfort looked nothing like her daughter. She was a fair blonde with honey gold eyes and a warm smile. Looking at her you'd wonder how she'd given birth to a dark beauty like Rashel.

Both just stared at each other, not sure how to respond.

"Rashel? Are you here to bring my Rashel?" Mrs. Glenfort finally asked, looking at the door as if waiting for her 13-year old to come running through.

"I-...Rashel sent me." she responded, walking into the room. She stopped at the end of the bed, unsure of going further.

"What did she say? Is she okay? How does she like the sweater I sent her? Does she miss me? You promised you'd bring her to me soon. Well?"

"Rashel says...that she misses you a lot, and wishes you could see _her_. I-She loved the sweater..." She dropped her head, restraining her self from throwing her arms around her mother, "She had a cold, I didn't want to make her sicker. I'm sorry."

A dreadful silence came next, the words they thought never leaving their lips.

"I haven't seen Rashel in so long. How old is she now?" Mrs. Glenfort asked, clasping and unclasping her hands.

17. Rashel's 17. She's right in front of you. She wants her mom back...

"Rashel's...Rashel's... 15." she stammered, retreating to the couch.

"Tell Rashel, I miss her a lot and as soon as I'm better I'll come get her. Tell her...I'll never let that, No...Tell her I love her. I love her." Mrs. Glenfort froze as if remembering something else. "Where's Austin? Did you find him yet?"

Rashel immediately wrapped her hands around her torso. _No..please..don't talk about Austin. Please. _

"Where's Austin? Did you find him? Did you find my baby yet?" Mrs. Glenfort demanded, raising up, as if trying to get off the bed.

"No...I haven't found Austin yet, I'm still looking...I should go now." Rashel rose, leaving the room as quickly and quietly as she could.

On her way out she bumped into Dr. Fellows, the scrawny doctor who oversaw treatment of recovering patients.

"Oh, Rashel. How are you? Visiting your mother I presume?" She pushed her glasses up, and began fiddling with the folders in her hands.

"She's not better? Is there anything? Anything I can do? Or pay for?" Rashel was already pulling out her credit card.

"Keep your money Rashel, you've already paid us enough and we will forever be grateful, but your young. Keep your money. Have some fun. Plan a future. Go to university." Dr. Fellows hesitantly left afterwards, making sure to leave with plenty of 'call me if anything happens' and 'I'll call you if anything goes wrong.'

Rashel gladly left afterwards. Taking with her a card her mother had drawn for Rashel.

In the hospital parking lot, Rashel found her bike. As she drove through to the highway, a black car seemed to be going out of its way to get behind her.

Thinking nothing of it, she kept going, slipping in between cars now and then. Her exit was fast approaching and the car was still behind her. Doing nothing to hide the fact that it was obviously tailing her.

It was obviously some amateur on the job. The car itself wasn't trademarked with any gang signature. Probably not even worth the time of day.

Rashel didn't bother hiding her obvious attempt to try and get this over with, after trying a couple times to lose them it became even more clear this was going to end only after she drove 60 miles to nowhere.

_Well a bad day isn't going to end any better than it started._


	6. North For The Holidays

**Chapter Six: North For The Holidays**

"Poppy! Are you crazy? Slow down!" Phil shouted from the backseat of the Rasmussen car.

"That's her! James That's her!" Poppy cried, ignoring her brothers desperate pleas and speeding up further.

"Poppy, Quinn will be pissed if you run her over." James said, staring out the window with reserved indifference. Yes, he saw the girl whom had been the treasure on a scavenger hunt, but he was only worried about the safety of anyone who got in between Poppy and Rashel.

"I'm not going to run her over!" Poppy complained, gliding in between a truck and a smart car.

"YOUR GOING TO GET US RUN OVER!" Phil called, holding onto his seat belt like it was the difference between life and death- with technically it was.

"What are you doing, Poppy? Tailing her? Then what?" James said, giving in to the fear of Poppy actually doing something overly dramatic.

Poppy slowed down, frowning with confusion that the question produced. As quickly as the question came, the question left.

"Where's my phone?" Poppy cried, letting go of the steering wheel, she began rummaging around for her phone.

James, encouraged by the blood-curdling cries of Phil, took the wheel and began driving from a strange angle.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, DAMN IT VOICEMAIL! That bastard, here i am helping him find his soulmate and there he is too lazy to pick up his damn phone." Poppy muttered darkly, tossing her phone aside and gaining control of the wheel again.

"Poppy, slow down. Let's stop following her, find Quinn and figure things out." James said, putting a steady hand on her shoulder.

"But..."Poppy protested tuning out the honking of angry drivers and Phil's hurried prayers.

"But nothing. Poppy lets just exit here, find a coffee shop and call Theirry." James suggested forcefully, Looking back at Phil, to make sure he was still in one piece.

"Fine." Poppy grumbled, racing past Rashel and several other nerve-wreaked cars.

**Quinn**

"Quinn! Poppy told me they saw her!" Daphne shrieked as he entered Theirry's New York Home. "Have you seen her?"

The way she was moving, made Quinn afraid she was going to explode any minute.

"Daphne, calm down." Phil said, fondly coming up behind his wife.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, unaware that The North's were staying here, or the fact that they'd seen Rashel.

"QUINN!" Poppy shouted, bounding down the stairs, similar to the way her sister-in-law did.

She was followed by James, who was the only one not jumping up and down.

"Do you want to run him over as well?" James called after his giddy soulmate. This was obviously some inside joke, which Quinn had no desire in taking part of.

"Quinn! We saw Rashel! Well she looked like her! She was leaving a mental hospital!" Poppy stated, practically skipping circles around him.

They saw Rashel? Leaving a mental hospital? What was going on-

"Is it her?" Daphne asked, eyes eagerly looking at him. She hadn't spent as much time as she'd like looking for Rashel, but had supported Quinn in whatever way she could.

"The 'Rashel' you saw could have been anyone- but yes I do have a very strong feeling that I've found her. But please, don't run up to any Rashel-look-alike you see. That tends to scare them." Quinn said, fighting off any other questions, and heading off in search of Theirry. He had to find out everything about her. If he was ever going to properly introduce himself.

**Daphne: **

"Daphne, please sit down." Phil protested, looming over his pregnant wife.

"Phil, stop it!" Daphne said, waving him off. He's been looming and looming till Daphne thought he could loom no-more but there he was. Looming. "I wish you had more faith in me!"

"I have faith in you. Just not faith in your ability to care for 2." Phil said, forcefully seating her in a park bench.

"Excuse me? Whose vagina is this baby coming out of?" She muttered, fumbling with her shopping bags.

Phil left the last comment unresponded and they were left to an easy silence- till Daphne spotted a hotdog stand.

As Phil left to get her a snack, Daphne decided to ditch her over-obsessed soulmate and find a dress for Poppy.

She bought several dresses which she thought were equally beautiful, and not being one for choosing, bought them all.

After being satisfied with her purchases she decided to call Phil and tell him to pick her up.

"Stay right there! I'm coming!" Phil responded immediately following a rant about irresponsibility and her reminding him who knocked her up in the first place.

She watched pedestrians walk by, busy in their own affairs to bother with others.

There was one who caught her eye, a tall vulturous girl who was arguing on the phone. She was close enough for Daphne to eavesdrop, but not enough for her to fully understand.

"WHAT?...No...He's with WHO?...what?...She did...Oh My God!" Her tone carried an importance that reminded Daphne of Rashel. Though in no life would Daphne forgive Rashel for talking like that.

**Quinn:**

"Glenfort..."Quinn muttered, his fingers running impatiently across his keyboard.

"Diana...Damn it." He cursed softly as 'no results' popped up. For Glenfort their were over 6,000,000 hits. Most of which weren't important.

"Glenfort, Rashel" Quinn's heart almost stopped when he saw those two words together. No way was her name would stay the same...

Name: Rashel Alys Glenfort:

Age Of Incident: 13

Current Location: Unknown

Mother: Marianne Ysmay Hayes Glenfort

Age Of Incident: 22

Current Location Of Mother: Rose Institute For Mentally Ill Women

Father: Edward Glenfort

Age Of Incident: 25

Current Location: Deceased

Sibling: Austin Glenfort

Age Of Incident: Unknown

Current Location: Unknown


	7. Get Out

**Chapter Seven: Get Out**

Quinn waited, his impatience nearly betraying him, but he waited till the last nurse entered for her night shift.

As soon as she was in, Quinn lept out of his car and walked over to the side of the building, easing himself into the storage room window, that he had previously made sure was open.

He easily crept down the halls and made it to room 64. He gently opened the door, and slipped inside.

"Who are you?" A shrill voice said, Quinn looked over on the bed and saw a quite dead women.

Her skin was pale and translucent, eyes blood-shot and body poised as if she was going to fall apart any moment. Her face shone with once pretty features.

"Mrs. Glenfort, I'm here to talk to you about your daughter. Rashel Glenfort."

"Rashel?" She paused as if assessing him, as she paused over his face, and her eyes suddenly shone with a hate so deep. "Get out."

"Mrs.-"

"Did he send you? Did he send you to kill my Rashel? Go ahead, search my mind. I don't know where she is. Neither will you!" She said, her hands reaching under the folds of her blanket. When they reappeared she was holding a broken pencil.

"He? I-"

"Get out." She hissed again, her voice dangerously menacing. She held up the pencil as if she was going to throw it.

"Mrs. Glenfort. My name is John Quinn. I don't know who your talking about, but please let me explain."

"No. Let me explain. If you don't get out in the next 3 seconds I'll stake you."

Quinn stared at her. She knew what he was. That meant she knew about the Night world. Did Rashel know about...

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said coming up beside her. She struck, the pencil chipping his arm.

Quinn pulled out a photo, from his pocket and threw it on her lap.

"This...This can't be..." She said, staring wide-eyed at the photo. "This is that girl..."

"That's Rashel. Well it was." He muttered, forcing the photo out of her hands and putting it back in his pocket.

"Was?" She started, tears brimming her eyes.

"The girl in the photo is Rashel Jordon. She died 17 years ago. Rashel was a vampire hunter, that's how i met her." He paused, remembering for a second before pushing back memories. "As you know, I'm a vampire; John Quinn. Rashel's my soulmate; soulmates are bound together by a force stronger then love. When she died, she was reborn as your daughter; Rashel Glenfort."

"Do you expect me to believe you?" She whispered her voice full of doubt.

"I work for circle daybreak. We're trying to stop Hunter Redfern and bring peace in the night world." Quinn stopped, focused only on the initial reaction Hunters name brought her.

"Redfern? Hunter Redfern." She muttered over and over as if uncertain about his name.

"What happened to your husband?" Quinn asked softly, feeling accomplished by the trust he was sure she had for him.

She fell back against her pillows, her eyes closing with thought. "My husband was shot and killed by..."


	8. More Questions

**Chapter Eight: More Questions Than Answers**

"My husband was shot and killed, in front of my eyes, by our own daughter." She stopped turning her head towards Quinn.

"I was from a rich family. My father died when I was 19. He left a lot of debt for my mother to pay off, and soon all our money was gone. My mother, god bless her soul, wanted me to get married to a rich man while we still had the house, and then support her and myself with my husbands fortune. At that time, i already had a boyfriend, who I wanted to marry more then anything. So I did, we ran away and got married. Edward, had next to nothing, but he was clever. My mother died alone and left me nothing. I don't blame her." She stopped, smiling slowly, "Edward took good care of me, we lived in some comfort and though he could never make ends meet, he worked hard and never let me feel any less then I did, when I was rich. Then that one day everything went wrong...I should have known. I would've stopped him..." She shook her head and started her story...

_"I wish, I could give you more." Edward sighed, dropping his head into his hands._

_"You give me everything, Edward. Happiness and Love is all I need." Marianne said, feeding 3-month old Austin Glenfort. _

_"Mari, I'm going to take you back to what you were before. With all the happiness and love I have to offer now." He said, his face set and determined._

_"What do you mean?" She replied, her gaze lifting to meet his._

_"I've met this man who says he can help us. I have a meeting with him in an hour. I promise I'll make your life better." _

"And that was it. After that, Edward was always working, he was in and out a odd hours. Money started flowing in and i thought- I thought he had gotten a well paying job.'

'He bought us a house in a remote location, It was on a beautiful mountain side, surrounded by valleys of flowers. We had a pool and a limo and were living in luxuries. I meant to ask him where the money was coming from, but whenever I even brought up the subject of his work, he'd get all defensive. A year after that, Rashel was born."

"_She's so beautiful." Edward said, holding up his new baby girl. Her eyes were instantly her prettiest feature, they were big and sparkled like emeralds in the sun. _

_"What are we going to name her?" Marianne said, looking out through the sheen of fabric covering her bed._

_"Hope, Angel, Beauty, Aurora..." The possibilities are- whats this?" Edward gently put her down and started unclenching her little fist. _

_He slowly held up a little piece of paper, slightly burned- On it was scribed only one word, which really wasn't a word: "Rashel?" _

_"Oh, its a beautiful name! Edward, it matches her!" Marianne shrieked in delight, the task of gruesome task of picking a name done with._

_"Rashel...Rashel Glenfort..." Edward muttered, looking down at the baby, "It does match her." _

"The children grew up with me, they rarely saw their father, but Ed loved Rashel. He would hold her hand and run down the valley. Or he'd make little flower crowns with her... I'm sorry," She stopped her eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay. What about that incident?" Quinn said, realizing that there were a few idle hours before morning.

"Oh- Right. Well, I don't remember all the details but It was when Rashel was 13. Edward had brought home this man, it was late and the children were sleeping, but Edward and this man were in the upstairs den for so long. I was curious..."

_"Take whatever you want. Just don't hurt my wife or children." Edward said softly, looking up at Mr. Redfern with agony in his eyes._

_"On the contrary, Its one of your children that I want." Hunter said, his impatience wearing._

_"Mr. Redfern, Please." Edward cried, getting up in fierce rage. _

_"I've got scores to settle." Hunter said, "Mrs. Glenfort, you'd be more comfortable in here." _

_Marianne froze, she was sure no one could see her from the doorway. _

_"Marianne?" Her husbands weary voice called and she was forced to step into the dim light of the den. _

_"Your giving him one of my children?" Marianne questioned, stepping in the light of the fire. _

_"Mari, please just go back to bed-"_

_"Does your wife know where all this money's been coming from?" Hunter asked, looming over Marianne. She instantly took a step back. There was something in his gorgeous face that made her want to run. _

_"Hunter please-"_

_"Well I think she has the right to know. Marianne- is it? Well did you know your husband is a killer? He kills rich people for other rich people." Hunter said, twirling his glass of wine._

_"Edward, Is this true? Are you...are you a.." She gasped for breath, the world had suddenly crashed down on her._

_"I did it for you Mari." _

"That night...That night, I was so scared...All that blood...Then the police came and took them away from me...It was all my fault. He came back though, he found me...I'm scared for..." She started shaking violently, blinded by tears, she reached out and grabbed Quinns hand.

"Take her...far..away...keep him away...-"

"What's going on in here?" A night nurse said as she walked into the room. She'd been checking on some patients when she heard Mrs. Glenfort screaming at someone. This was a mental hospital and if given a choice She would have cared less about this. But she went and saw exactly what she thought she'd see. A crazy old lady screaming at thin air.

"He'll kill...take her..."

"Mrs. Glenfort, calm down, no ones here." She said automaticlly reaching into her pocket for a syringe. "Calm down."

After Mrs. Glenfort was out cold, she turned around and gave the room a sweeping look, her eyes resting on the open window.

No, someone probably opened it earlier. God Serina, maybe you should be the patient not the nurse.

_I almost felt like telling you the enitre story! Well atleast I gave up half of it ;) love you all_

_Don't forget to Review_

P.S I promise no more cliffhangers


	9. Plans

**Chapter 9: Plans**

"Thei-rry." Hannah sighed, dropping onto to the bed with an exasperated sigh.

"Han-nah." Theirry sighed, mimicking her exasperation. His hands were flying across the keyboard, but his eyes were on his frustrated soulmate. "What's wrong?"

"Does the lord of the night have any time left in his busy schedule for his soulmate?" She replied, picking at an imaginary thread on their comforter.

"I'm sorry, I know this past week has been torture for the both of us. But Quinn's just found Rashel and Daphne's due any day, there's also Thea's naughty children who've been kicked out of another school. And how can we forget Hunter? I'll be just as happy as you to leave this madness behind us."He said, leaving his work unattended as he joined Hannah on the bed.

"One day, Theirry? That's all I'm asking. One day for us to be together- alone. Besides, Quinn told you he wants to handle Rashel by himself, Phil and Poppy can take care of Daphne, Thea already got them into another preschool. And Hunter...Hunter can take a hike." Hannah mumbled, snuggling next to Theirry.

"What do you suggest we do?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go out to dinner!" She exclaimed, sitting up excitedly, there was a twinkle in her eyes, as she planned the entire evening in her head.

"I think we can manage that." Theirry said with a smile, as he pulled her back next to him.

**Rashel: **

My mind seemed to be pulling me, almost forcefully towards something. Like there was a rope wrapped around me and someone was reeling it in.

This feeling wasn't new- but it seemed stronger than the last time it happened- many years ago.

"Rashel? Are you listening?" Leonardo said, his voice far off in the distance. "Rashel?"

Leo grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently, withdrawing her from the folds of her mind.

"Hm?" She mumbled absentmindedly, her eyes were recalling memories that weren't hers.

"Rashel, please pay attention. This killing Theirry thing wasn't to be taken lightly, we should have planned better-" He was cut off by his phone ringing, thus giving Rashel an excuse to drift back into her mind.

She could visualize the rope in her mind clearly- it wasn't really a rope, it was more like the silk ribbon in her dream, the one connecting her to that...to that boy.

Her thoughts drifted to him, and the silk ribbon- she knew him, she had seen him before, that was something she was sure of.

"Rashel! Snap out of it!" Leo cried, shaking her more violently than last time.

"What?" She said, finally snapping out of her dazed state.

"What, what Rashel? Your acting very odd, what's wrong?" He asked, a screen of concern covering his face.

Rashel shrugged it off as false concern, sure, she was his best- gun-man, he didn't really care for anything, as long as she could do her job.

"Tired, that's all. So what's the plan?" She replied, crossing her legs on the couch and turning off the news.

"I've just gotten news that a reservation was made at a Richard restaurant for Mr./ Mrs. Theirry Descouedres, tonight at 6-"

"I know your very into stalking people and all, but how could you possibly know this?" Rashel asked, amused at the thought of Leo hacking into every restaurant data-base looking for the Descouedres.

"Its my job to know where the target is, and yours to take them down. Now back to business, we don't have anything against the Mrs. But if she gets in the way, then you can kill her..."Leo continued in this manner for a full hour, going over floor plans and possible escape routes.

"Leo, I get it. Wait what time-" They both looked at the clock which read, 5:15.

**5:50**

Rashel fiddled with her napkin, moving it around her plate, unsure what else to do. There was 10 minutes left, with nothing to do but wait.

_Wait, for the next name in my little black book. I wonder if he has any children? No he's probably too young, for kids..._

Her phone began ringing and she hastily picked it up, examining the door with the corner of her eye.

"Hello?" She asked impatiently, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Rashel...I...Is this Miss. Rashel Glenfort speaking?" The voice was familiar and the silk ribbon seemed to appear in her mind again.

"Yes, what do you want?" She replied, pushing silly thoughts out of her mind.

"Miss. Glenfort, how would you like a one in a lifetime deal?An all expenses paid trip to...to...Canada! All you have to do is pick the correct term that is most used during valentines day! Option one; I Love You, Option Two; I Miss You, Option Three-" The silk ribbon vanished and in its place appeared more exasperation.

"Look, If i wanted to go to Canada I would, now please put me on your don't call list." She clicked the phone shut, in time to see The Descouedres entering the restaurant.

"Who are you yelling at?" Luke's voice, passed through the barely visible headset attached to her ear.

"Their in, come out in 10 minutes, after their done with their appetizers." Rashel hissed back, calling one of the waiters over and ordering.

Her eyes were set on her table, but her mind was directed at the couple sitting 2 tables away.

_Look how happy, they look. _

**Hannah**

"The first snow of the season." Theirry said, shaking snow out of his hair.

"It's the wrong season, Theirry." Hannah answered, relating to the early November, snow fall.

"Snow, is snow- no matter the season." He replied easily, slipping his hand over hers. "What will you have?"

"I don't know, everything sounds good." She said, looking over the menu.

"Am I on the menu?" Ash's unexpected voice chimed as he and Mary-Lynette approached the table. Mary-Lynette looking about as uncomfortable as Hannah felt.

"Ash, Mary...We didn't know you'd be here." Hannah greeted, giving Theirry's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry,_ I_ didn't want to disturb you two, but you know how_ he_ is." Mary apologized silently to Hannah, with a distressed smile.

After some small talk between Ash and Theirry, the other couple walked to their table, across the room.

On their leaving, Theirry apologized to Hannah, "I didn't know they'd be here."

"We'd have to leave the country, if we didn't want to run into anyone. Oh well." She replied easily, calling over a waiter. They ordered and once they were alone again Hannah openly expressed her thoughts, "Oh look, Quinn's waiting outside. And that redhead in the park must be Jez. Which means Morgead must be close by as well."

"I know you wanted an evening alone, but you know there's nothing I can do when they do things like this. We know they have good intentions at heart."

"I'm not saying they don't. I only meant- its hard to enjoy an evening when your being watched."

Theirry smiled sympathetically, but changed the subject, "How long has it been since you've seen your family?"

"2 maybe 2½ years, i suppose." Hannah replied, her eyes shining with possible tears.

"Close your eyes." He instructed, his amiable face breaking off into a grin.

Recurrently, she closed her eyes, her head swimming with possibilities- he hadn't flown her mother over here- had he?

Theirry pulled out 2 plane tickets and placed them happily in her hands, instructing her to open her eyes.

The look on Hannah's face, was worth the trouble of booking tickets for the December holidays.

Hannah remained speechless as she jumped out of her chair, threw her arms around Theirry and gave him the longest kiss possible.

"I love you." She exclaimed after seating herself with some satisfactory.

"You were right. We have to leave the country." Theirry replied picking up his fork.

They were just getting settled in again, when Luke came out, carry ing a tray of their beverages.

He placed the glasses on the table, and stayed, asking weather they wanted anything else.

"No, no thank-you." Hannah said handing him a $20 tip, as she was in a splendid mood.

"Thank-you ma'am, here allow me-" As he moved to hand her a napkin his hand brushed against the wine glass, spilling it all over the table, and on Hannah.

He apologized frantically, and after Hannah, reassured him it was all right, left. She excused herself and went to the restrooms, to clean herself off.

**Quick Poll (review options):**

**Rashel...**

**a, Followed her into the restroom**

**b, Sat next to Theirry**


	10. Hypnotizing

**Chapter 10: Hypnotizing **

This chapter is dedicated to Night_Worlder_13 

Rashel looked impatiently at a disappearing Hannah, controlling the urge to go after her.

Instead she got up and sat in Hannah's vacant seat. Theirry just looked at her, feeling an uncomfortable silence wash over them.

He immediately looked over at Quinn who was distracted by something Jez was doing not far away.

"Hello." He said simply, seemingly bent on occupying her till Quinn or Hannah came by.

"If you value your wife's life, than your going to get up and follow me out." She said, looking pointedly in the direction of the restrooms.

Theirry's head whipped in the same direction, "If you so much as scratch her-"

"Oh I plan on doing so much more, if you don't get up, right now." Rashel warned, narrowing her eyes, and getting up. She walked over to the door and turned around, waiting for him to get up.

Theirry did as he was told, stealing one look at Quinn who's attention was now solely focused on Rashel.

She walked ahead, passing Quinn, who dropped his head and pretended to be interested in his shoe.

As Theirry followed her, he shot a skeptical look at Quinn. He stopped for a second muttering, "Hannah's in the restroom, send Jez."

He then continued following her, weaving in and out of the crowds. He looked back and caught a glimpse of Jez's hair moving towards the restaurant.

_One day, that's all she asked for, and i still manage to mess it up. I just hope Rashel doesn't do anything too stupid._

He watched as she disappeared into an alley way, then followed, looking back continually for some sign of Quinn, or Ash or just about anybody.

Rashel waited impatiently for him, staying hidden behind a trash can.

He appeared and walked cautiously into the alley, passing the spot where she was hidden.

_Such a shame, This ones actually good-looking_. Rashel thought, pulling out her gun.

She held it up, and before Theirry could turn around, she fired.

Before Rashel could fire again, something hit her, knocking her against the wall- dropping her gun in the process. She struggled to push herself up but whatever was on her only pressed her down. That's when she realized it wasn't a thing, it was a person- a man at that.

Finally she managed to push _HIM_ away, her eyes searching for Theirry, and when she finally found him, she began wishing she hadn't.

Blood was pouring out of the bullet wound, but he was still standing still and perfectly at ease. He didn't make an attempt to cover the wound or even call out for help. The look on his face- that perfect indifference was inhuman. It wasn't real, a human would've been at least unconscious, or grasping in pain.

She reached for her discarded gun, and before the man could stop her, she shot again, and again.

She had hit him, the 2 new bullet wounds, proved that, but he still seemed indifferent, he even let out a sigh, as if tired of getting shot at. Her eyes widening, lips parting, as she watched him bleed.

The man grabbed her, using one hand to hold her hands behind her and the other covering her mouth. The man was being gentle- compared to others who had grabbed her in a similar way, he wasn't digging his nails into her skin, or hissing threats at her.

Rashel threw her head back, putting it against his shoulder as she got an awkward view of his face.

He was- that man- or more like that boy- from before- the one who had...

She stared at him, forgetting about the inhuman creature just a short distance away.

The silver chord- John- That Dream, everything seemed to flash before her, but no way they could be connected to him. He was just another human.

_No. _Something in her mind screamed, _he wasn't human_. His eyes were too deep, like an abyss. His skin too pale to be considered sickly, and too plae to be considered normal. His face was too perfect, it almsot looked sculpted.

His eyes held years beyond his age. He wasn't...He was...

He looked down, their eyes met, both of them stopped breathing. His eyes pulled her in, surrounding her in nothing but its dark warmth.

He seemed to be closing in, their faces moving together, his breath caressing her cheek-

"THEIRRY!" The shrill cry of a women tore his face from hers, but she didn't move.

He smelled hypnotizing, he looked hypnotizing, and he even felt hypnotizing- unlike any other person she'd ever met. His lips moved, as if he was talking, but Rashel noticed nothing but the perfect movement of his strong jaw. He was nothing but perfect.

Quinn looked down again, this time something like electricity zapped between them. A shining silver light, connecting them together- strangely alike the ribbon in her dream.

She was so intrigued, that she didn't hear him apologize softly. She was still watching him, when a sudden pain exploded in her head, she tried fighting it, like she would a bad headache, but the throbbing became unbearable and in the matter of seconds her eyes forced themselves shut.

Then she was surrounded by a less comforting darkness then the one in his eyes...

Sorry for the short-ness of this chapter, but i really wanted to finish it, before the start of the week- which is filled to the brim with projects, tests and tutoring. And that not even including all the homework and other stuff teachers give out before report cards -.- Besides if i expanded it, it would mostly be describing the alley and all that stuff...


	11. Tempted

**Chapter 11: Tempted**

"Rashel." Rashel pushed through the deep fog of fatigue, and opened her eyes, looking at a blurry john.

"John?" She mused quietly, blinking at him. In her semi-conscious state, Rashel Jordon broke free.

John looked at her, and the face of the girl he loved so much, appeared. Her eyes weren't fully opened but he could see the intense green with every flutter of her eyes.

Just hearing her say his name, was enough to drive him over the edge of sanity.

"Rashel, I love you." He whispered, holding her body firmly against his. The feeling of her warm blood, pulsing through her veins...

"John. I loveyou too." Rashel's words slurred as she placed her head against his chest.

John held onto her as he lowered both of them back against the pillows.

It would be wrong to take advantage of the situation.._._but before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed his lips against her warm neck.

He could hear her heart pounding. It was a beautiful sound, considering years ago, he had waited for it to stop beating.

_I don't want to let her go. I don't want to go back to before. But I want her to be happy._

_All I ever want is for her to be happy. Can she be happy? No. No-one can ever be happy living the life of a monster. I couldn't do that to Rashel. She deserves more than that._

_Quinn remained motionless, holding her close to him. There was a faint image of her in his mind. She held him._

_"2 more minutes Rashel. Then your suffering ends." He whispered, placing his head gently on her chest. Listening to the sound of her heartbeat._

She's alive. She's right here. She's not dead. I won't let her die ever again.

Will she still want to be with me now? Or after she finds out, I could have saved her?

_The world froze. He strode to her, cupping her cold face in his hands. Memories, thoughts, hopes. All of them were gone. There was nothing left. Nothing left. Nothing._

_"Rashel." Tears clung to his lashes and slightly blurred the world, but he didn't stop. "Rashel."_

_The voice was that of a broken child, calling for their parent in the gloom of night. The cry of a lone bird, calling for its flock. A lost voice._

_Quinn hovered over the casket. Holding Rashel's hand and mumbling silently to her._

They would make new memories. There would be new hopes, new dreams, new thoughts. None about Hunter Redfern.

He lifted his head, looking closely at Rashel. Would she leave him to fight Hunter again?

Right then, Rashel drowsily opened her eyes. She looked him over and leaned up on her elbows, "Whats wrong John?"

He grabbed her and kissed her, every moral fibre in his body screaming with out rage.

She responded sleepily, falling back and wrapping her arms around him.

When John pulled away, she was panting with lack of breath, and her body was waking.

He left a trail of kisses from her lips down to her neck, finding his favourite spot on the crook of her neck.

Rashel's eyes fluttered open with full force as John bit down. She screamed, but not at the pain of having her neck cut open, it was at the pleasurable pain that thrust her into a cycle of colour.

Her scream turned into a long low moan, as the familiarity of the colour and of his mind sunk in.

John however, pulled away as quickly as he had swooped in. Rashel's mind was a jumble of hurt and pain and murder.

_She didn't change. Except now she's killing those who don't deserve to die. _

Her blood pouring down his throat, her scarred gaze meeting his own and the sound of her beating heart, pounding away contently.

**Rashel**

I looked at him. Panic. Heartbeats. Murder? I ignored the hot liquid spilling down my neck and focused on him.

His mouth was covered in blood- correction _my_ blood. He looked so...so dangerous. Yet so beautiful.

He flicked his tongue out and licked his lips, taking in every last drop of blood.

I opened my mouth to say something- something stupid no doubt, but something to make me wake up.

"I need more." He whispered, crawling seductively over towards me.

Blood. He needs more blood. He needs more of _MY_ blood.

In the darkness of the room, his eyes had looked normal, but as he came closer, i could clearly see the inhumanity behind them. It was like looking into molten silver, covered with darkness. You know its bad for your eyes and try to look away, but its so mesmerizing.

Before i could move away, or protest, his hands were forcing me back against the beds headboard, his hands grabbing at mine, and pinning them at my sides.

"I...I..." I uselessly stammered, giving a useless kick into the nothingness. He stopped, and stared at me again. As if i was a possession of his that wasn't quite what he expected but wanted nonetheless. Now if only possessions could talk, kick and think.

I pushed my hands gently against his, testing his hold. It was firm and forceful.

He started moving again, and I could only think of the grace in his movements.

"Stop It." I breathed, pushing myself harder against the headboard as he kept coming closer. I wasn't sure who i was talking to, myself or him.

He didn't stop, his grip tightened and he was eyeing the blood carnivorously.

"Please Stop." I screamed as his teeth made contact with my open wound.

_I can't. _

"No," I stopped between gasps, "No..." His teeth were back in the wound but i didn't feel an ounce of pain.

It was the pleasure feeling of his mind, his warmth. _Our memories. _That took away the pain.

I let out one last pleading cry, before giving in to his needs and wants- and my needs and wants.


	12. Unanswerable

**Chapter 12: Unanswerable Questions**

Rashel woke up in a room with pain creeping through every inch of her body.

She moaned quietly, tucking herself under John's arms. His bare skin felt cool against her own.

_Bare Skin?_!

Rashel jumped up, waking him up in the process. His eyes snapped open and quickly examined the room, before letting his gaze settle on her.

"Who- who are you?" Rashel asked, covering herself with the thin sheet.

"I don't remember? Who are you gorgeous?" he replied, throwing her a small coy smile.

"What the hell-?" Rashel broke off, as she looked around the room, it was so familiar.

"Rachael?" He asked, throwing off the covers and looking around the room for a bathrobe.

Rashel grimaced, focusing on keeping eye contact. _Don't look down. Don't look down. _

When he found one, he slipped it on and smiled slyly at her. Sending shivers down her back.

She dropped his gaze and let her eyes wander around the room. Looking for clothes, or just about anything to put on and get the hell out of there.

What happened? She was watching Theirry Descouedres enter the alley way. She shot him, then-

A giant headache nearly blacked her out as she tried to figure out what happened next.

"I'm right here. Calm down." It was a soothing voice, and when she opened her eyes she saw the most unexpected thing. It was him. The over cocky bastard that she'd supposedly slept with.

"What happened- last night?" She asked with a shaky breath. His eyes widened at the question- as if he'd expected her to remember.

"Nothing. You were drunk and latched onto me. I on the other hand, have been brought up with morals." He said simply, letting go of her, and walking towards the bathroom.

"You expect me to believe that?" Rashel snapped, wrapping the sheet tightly around her.

"Believe what you wish." He replied, closing the bathroom door. She watched the closed door, unable to move, when a sudden ringing broke through her haze of confusion.

She spotted a cell phone lying on the bedside table and picked it up. Before she could say anything, a girl was frantically shouting on the other side.

"Quinn? Oh My GOSH! You found Rashel? Well duh you found her, Oh MY GOSH! I'm losing my mind! When can we meet her?" The girl stopped shrieking and it was obvious she was breathing deeply.

Rashel opened her mouth to speak, when he easily snatched the phone from her and hung up.

Weird, she hadn't even heard him get out of the bathroom.

"How do you know me?" She blurted at once, getting off the bed.

"I don't."

" 'You found Rashel?' Who was that girl?" She questioned again, dropping the sheet and closing in on him.

"She was no-one." His eyes were scanning her, but she really didn't care anymore.

"Quinn? That's your name?" The name didn't seem to fit but what did she know.

"Yes." He replied hesitantly, peeling his eyes from her to examine the wall.

"How do you know me." She asked again, moving so he had to look at her.

"Rashel you-" he took a deep breath and changed the topic, "-need to get dressed."

"How do you know me?" She asked more desperately, grabbing hold of his hand.

"There's some of your clothes in the dresser-"

"How do you have my-"

"Rashel, get dressed and then we'll talk, okay?" He finally said, nudging her towards the bathroom.

She gave him a long, hard look, before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

He had called her Rachael, at first. Then he called her Rashel. Something told her, he knew more then he was letting on.

**John**

He watched her go, then slumped onto the bed, tired. She was asking too many questions, and all the answers were unanswerable. Rashel would call him a liar, and push him away.

His phone was still in his hand, and he stared at it, before dialling Ash's number.

It wasn't long before his sleepy voice, said a groggily hello, followed by his use of colourful vocabulary to describe the time of day.

"I'm aware its early in the morning, Ash." John said, happy to hear the ever familiar voice of his best friend.

"Oh, sorry- its just John, mare- did you need something?" Ash was obviously trying to talk to Mary-Lynette and him at the same time.

"You know what, never mind. Its my own fault. I'll fix it." He quickly hung up. Feeling insane, he took the phone, stepped on it then threw it as hard as he could out the window.

It made him feel better. In the sense that he had just added one more thing to his already busy schedule.

The sound of the shower turning off, caught him off guard, and he quickly grabbed Rashel a fresh pair of clothes, adding her undergarments from last night.

He placed them carefully on the bed, as the bathroom door opened.

Rashel stepped out, with a towel wrapped around her, and the first thing he wanted to do was snatch it off. She looked so beautiful, without all that cloth covering her.

"Rashel-" he started but let the words hang in the air as she slipped the towel off and put on the clothes.

"Okay, now talk." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"At least brush your hair." John complained, stalling for as long as he could. She disappeared into the bathroom, and came back after a moment with perfectly smooth hair. "Now, how do you know me?"

"I...Rashel, do you promise you'll believe me?" he asked, guiding her to the bed, where they both sat down.

She looked at him suspiciously but nodded.

"Rashel, you and I...we're soulmates."


	13. Different Rashel

**Chapter 13: Different Rashel**

Soulmates. The word sounded so right. It bound them together like the silk ribbon. She could almost feel the power behind the words.

"Soulmates?" She replied hesitantly, liking instantly how the words sounded coming from her lips. They sounded perfect.

"You Di-" Quinns words were wretched from his lips as the sounds of panic rose in the seemingly empty house. "Stay here."

"What? No, Finish-" before _she_ could finish, the door burst open.

Rashel waited, her cheeks flushed with horror. It was a gut-deep feeling telling her to run, but before she could move, Quinn threw himself at her.

She felt the pain before her mind caught up. He was already gathering her up in his arms, whispering reassuring words- that did nothing to help.

Quinn had thrown himself at her and launched them across the room, hitting the wall closest to the window.

Then she realized what he was doing. "Quinn no-"

Too late. There was a ear-splitting crash as he jumped out of the closed window- her body pressed tightly against his, as they fell.

Rashel's mind blacked for a minute as their landing, forced a piece of glass into the nape of her neck. She winced trying to pull herself out of his arms.

"I'm sorry. It'll just be another minute." He said, already running across the yard to the nearest car.

Quinn didn't bother moving her, as he slid into the front seat, fixing their position slightly so he could drive.

_Don't think about the pain. Don't think about the pain. _But it was all she could think about.

"Let me take a look..." He said, suddenly. Rashel jumped, wincing as the movement hurt her even more. The front of her blouse felt wet and heavy.

"It's fine." She replied, digging herself as far back as she could with the steering wheel there.

"Rashel, don't give me that crap." He was glaring at her, clearly debating weather he should use force or not.

"Look, I'm fine. Compared to other injuries this is just a scratch." She protested, pushing strands of hair over her shoulder to hide the wound.

"Rashel." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I can feel what you feel."

She stared at him, mystified. That was..._creepy._

"You can _feel _what_ I_ feel?" she asked, ignoring the pain more easily as she looked at him.

"Well, not technically, but i can see into your mind and right now you want to scream with pain." There was a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth, as he fought a smile.

"That's...Is it because your a vampire?" Rashel asked hesitantly, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks.

Quinn sighed, "No. Its because we're soulmates."

She looked at him blankly, "So i can see into your mind? Or is this a one way thing?"

"You could, but it works better when I'm...when I'm feeding from you." The new vampire language was new to her, and he didn't know where her limits were with- creepy.

"So you are a vampire. That's what you were doing last night- feeding from me." They weren't questions, just statements.

"Yes. Rashel, let me look at your neck." Already he was reaching to push her hair away and examine the wound.

She ignored him, her mind off in some remote location. "What were we running from?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, didn't seem so friendly." He replied, keeping her distracted while he looked it over. The wound was deep, blood spilled from every angle. He could barely see the glass. "We're taking you to a hospital."

"No, we're not. Take me-" Rashel was going to say home, but she didn't have one. She had an empty loft.

Quinn realized what was wrong, and hugged her, "We're together now. I wont let anything separate us. Again."

He felt her nod curtly against his chest, "Okay, but tell me more. You said I died?"

On their way to the hospital, Quinn told her everything. From the moment they first met, to her last heart beats.

Every word opened, a new memory, a new feeling, a different Rashel.

**Crap Chapter, long wait, stupid brain, i'm so sorry :( i had something close to writers block and there were things going on in my life which i NEEDED to deal with *sighs epicly* I'm tragically sorry. I'll make it up, devoting almost every hour of my existence *minus time i need to eat, read and sleep* completing this story :) wonder if any of you are still there? lots of love and tons of sorries - A *ha, im a PLL fan xP* **


	14. Graveyard

**Chapter 14: Graveyard**

"Your turn." John muttered into Rashel's hair, enjoying the moment.

"My turn?" Rashel breathed, after a moment, her eyes gazing at the sky. "After that...oh."

She moved so that he was in her arms again. It was a basic hug, but it meant so much more.

"I love you, so much." She whispered, suddenly looking up at him with wet eyes.

"I love you too Rashel, and nothing will ever change that." He replied, holding her close.

"You haven't heard...you don't know...oh john...you don't know" Rashel was crying, her head buried into his chest.

"Rashel, nothing will ever change how i feel about you. Nothing." He reassured her, kissing her forehead and staring lovingly at her emerald eyes.

"John, I've...I've killed so many people." She whispered, as if the words said any louder would have killed her. "So many innocent people."

"You don't have to talk about it now Rashel. You wont ever _have_ to talk about it. I'm not going to force you."

Rashel looked up, her eyes clouded, her lips set into a firm line. "Can I drive?"

John stiffened, his eyes looking at her bandaged chest, then up to her tear-stained cheeks. "Yes."

He handed her the keys, and helped her into the driver seat, before getting into the passenger seat. He eyed her carefully as she drove down unfamiliar roads. Unfamiliar to him. She seemed to know where she was going.

"We're here." Rashel muttered, her hands clenching the steering wheel.

He looked out, for the first time. There was an iron wrought gate blocking a giant field- filled with tombstones.

"You don't have to do this." He said, turning back to Rashel anxiously.

"Lets get it over with." She got out of the car, and waited for him to be beside her before she started walking. He slipped his hand into hers, and walked close beside her.

They walked to a more recent part of the cemetery first. Rashel pointing out the ones she'd... Rashel cried softly a couple of times. They were nearing a more older gravestone, and next to it was a sobbing women, with a little boy beside her. Rashel froze and John immediately started to back them up, but the little boy saw them and ran up, a flower in his hand.

"Did your daddy die too?" He asked, looking up at Rashel's, tear stained face.

Rashel made a small noise and nodded her head. The little boy came closer and held up the flower.

"Mommy cries a lot. Does your mommy cry a lot?" He looked at them and smiled, a sweet innocent smile.

Rashel shook her head, focusing past him and at the women by the gravestone.

The little boy followed her gaze and looked back. "She does that sometimes. Other times she just stares at things. Grandma says it better to cry."

John refocused on the women as well, she was very young. Barely past 25. Her hands pounded on the gravestone, as she sobbed. The man she had loved- had died, leaving her, young and alone with their only child.

Rashel gasped, and lost balance, but when John tried to help her up, she protested and he helped her to the ground.

The little boy held up the flower, and when Rashel took it, she threw her arms around him. He comforted her, and John saw the sadness behind this scene. The boy was too old for his age. He was going to spend the rest of his childhood- and probably longer taking care of his mother.

She let him go after a minute, and he smiled up at them, before running back to his mother. She took him in her arms and cried even harder. But he didn't seem to mind.

"I killed him." she whispered softly, as he sat down beside her, in the middle of the graveyard.

"You had to Rashel. You can change, there's always time."

"I had 17 years to change, but I became the same thing. I always told myself that if I could restart my life then I would be different. I would be normal. But now...I just stopped killing monsters and went after the innocent. Why...why me? Why couldn't i have a normal life?"

"Rashel, your perfect. If not to yourself, your perfect to me. I'll make this alright. Trust me, please?"

Rashel breathed in slowly, and stared off into the distance, "I trust you."

Then, she got up and continued the tour. With more determinacy then he had ever seen.

When she pointed out the last gravestone, John pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "I'm proud of you, Rashel."

**3 :) Sowwie for the delays, but I had a semi-writers block, and just didn't feel like writing this story. But now, I know what I'm doing :D And a congratulations to Mads, who won gold at her skating competition and got her braces off! 3 this ones for you . Don't forget to Review**


	15. Caught Between Two Worlds

**Chapter 15: Caught Between Two Worlds**

"Found them!" Ash yelled over to Mary-Lynette, then he turned back towards Rashel and Quinn. "Hey Rashel, long time no see!"

"Oh, Hi...Ash." It was not hard to figure out who the lanky blonde was. Even if the only places Rashel remembered him were from John's stories.

"Quinn, Theirry's gonna have your head. We thought you two were dead." Ash plopped down beside them, seeming completely at ease in a cemetery.

"He could have called." Quinn replied absentmindedly, weaving his fingers in Rashel's hair.

Ash grinned, pulling something out from his pocket. It was a smashed piece of metal and wires- what was left of them anyway.

"We did. Then we found this- seems the rats didn't feel like picking up." He tossed the piece of metal to Quinn, slipping his arm around Mary-Lynette's waist, as she approached them.

"Rashel." She greeted, looking at Rashel as if for the first time. Well it _technically_ was the first time.

"Mary-Lynette." Rashel replied, pulling closer to Quinn.

Ash. Mary-Lynette. These were people she knew. Or was supposed to know. The Rashel they knew was still dead. Somewhere underground, already decomposed. She knew that. She would never be able to be that Rashel. She only hoped they all knew it as well.

"What was that- thing- that attacked us?" Rashel asked Ash, hoping to get a better answer from him, then the one she had gotten from Quinn.

Ash's smile froze on his face,"You were attacked?" His eyes darted to Quinn's and they seemed to be having a private conversation with there eyes.

"Hunter?" Quinn asked suddenly, his grip on Rashel's hand tightening.

"We think so, Rakasha and Galen haven't reported any movement, but they weren't focusing on that part of the operation. They were more into the other..." A quick look at Mary-Lynette. "...thing. I don't think they were targeting anyone."

Quinns face was grimly set, his brows furrowed together as he thought long and hard about something.

"Rashel, its so great to see you- again." Mary-Lynette said, breaking the long silence, with a warm smile.

How can you see me again, when you've never seen me in the first place? Rashel thought bitterly to herself, but forced a nice smile.

That's when it hit her. When Mare and Ash were busy arguing about something, she leaned in closer to Quinn, who pulled her in closer, expecting a kiss.

"John, I have to go." She mumbled against his lips, feeling breathless. He froze, his eyes boring into hers.

"Rashel, I-" he stopped short and stared at her- thinking. Maybe about the last time she wanted to do something and he protested, she died? "Where?"

"I need to get back, I can't forget about Leo. Or my mother." He pulled them both up.

"We're going. Tell Theirry...tell Theirry we're all right." Quinn says slowly to Ash and Mary-Lynette.

They take small steps out of the cemetery, enjoying the few minutes they had together.

"Hey Quinn!" Ash called from behind them, "Buy a new phone, while your at it!"

* * *

The drive to her loft was quiet, except for their breathing and her heartbeat. It was a comfortable silence. Nothing needed to be said. When Quinn at last pulled up at her building, she was hesitant to get out.

"When can I see you again?" She said, opening her door halfway.

"_You_ will see me as soon as he leaves. I'm going to warn you, he's on a warpath."

"How do you know? Is it some kind of... vampire skill?" Rashel lingered on her seat, staring at him bewildered.

Quinn grinned as he pointed past Rashel's shoulder to a terrace- her terrace, where Leo was pacing, a cell phone in his hand.

"Oh... Well, I guess I should go." She leaned in for a quick peck, and then hastily left the car.

* * *

"Rashel! Where the hell have you been? Your phones off, no one knows where the hell you went! How could you just leave like that?" Leo threw his rage, head on at her, and before she could even enter the room, he was yelling, making jabbing gestures and walking around her.

"Leo, just quit it okay?" She suddenly felt really tired, and alone. This was her life- the only one she actually lived, but there was another life to consider. The life of Rashel Jordon.

"JUST QUIT IT? Do you know how worried I've been? Do you know how many people are looking for you right now! Do NOT come in here after disappearing and TELL ME to quit it! Rashel, are you listening to me?" He was suddenly so close. Too close. His hands holding her shoulders as he gently shook her. As angry as Leo was, he'd never even think about hurting her.

"I didn't kill him." Rashel stated softly, diverting her eyes from his.

She expected him to continue screaming, but a look of surprise crossed his face. As if he hadn't even considered that.

A look of disgust followed, "How can you even think about that! Rashel, I don't care if he's dead or not! I just spent the last 36 hours thinking YOU were dead! What were you thinking!-"

"-Your not mad?" Rashel interrupted, looking at him, confused.

"Not mad? RASHEL. I. AM. FURIOUS!" He was breathing hard, shaking with anger. "If you didn't want to kill him, fine. But just disappearing without a call? A text? A notice? Nothing! How could you be so inconsiderate!"

"But, Leo, I didn't kill him." Rashel repeated it dumbstruck, in case he hadn't heard her correctly.

Leo stared at her, the fury evaporated from his eyes, "Shel...you really think that's all I care about? I wouldn't care if you didn't kill anyone ever again, just don't put me through that. Its...horrible. Knowing the only person you love in this world is gone." He pulled her into a hug, burying his head into her shoulder.

"I'm...sorry." She hugged him back. After all he'd been through, she should known better then to get caught up in her own life. So many other people in his life already had. "I wont leave you."

He pulled back, and stared at her, and for the first time, Rashel actually saw him. He looked rumpled, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, his lips in a firm line. He looked barely alive.

"You need to sleep." Rashel muttered, taking his hand and pulling him into her bedroom. She forced him onto her bed and pulled off his tie and blazer, folding them neatly on the side table.

He watched her carefully, and when she was done, he pulled her in beside him, wrapping his arms around her, as if afraid she would be disappear while he slept.

After a couple minutes, his breathing slowed, and he was asleep. She wanted to push him away and get up, but there was no way to do it without waking him up.

Quinn appeared at the door, his eyes silver, his face brutal, as he watched Leo.

"Do you want me to get him off?" He mouthed slowly, asking her permission to tear Leo into a million pieces.

"No." She mouthed back, frantically looking between the two. Her old life and her new life. Would her new life be this life? Was her old life, Rashel Jordan's life?

Quinn seemed to understand, he walked to the edge of the bed, and sat down, taking her hand.

She was badly caught between two worlds, and she wanted to live in both.


	16. Not a Damsel In Distress

**Chapter 16: No Damsel In Distress**

"Rashel." Leo spoke her name softly, trying to wake her up. Her eyes flickered open, filling the darkness with its intense green.

"What time is it?" she groaned, wiping her eyes, as she got off the stiff mattress. Leo hated seeing her there. She looked so out of place in the orphanage. With her sleek shiny hair, pale smooth skin and designer clothes. She belonged in the world that was now closed from her.

"Time to leave. I'm here to bust you out." He grinned, holding his hand out for her to take.

Leonardo and Rashel had been friends since kindergarten. His parents were always busy, so the only type of life he had known was with nannies, until he met her. He was always invited at her house, after her mother found out that he mostly spent time alone. As they grew up, they became closer. Was it strange to say, your best friend is a girl?

Her face lit up, as she sprung out of bed to hug him. Rashel hated the orphanage. It was filled with poor people. Not that she was a snob or anything, but because they acted like it was her fault they were poor.

"What are you doing?" A girl hissed from behind him. He immediately turned and got in between her and Rashel. The girl was tall, her skin looked stretched thin over her bones. Her face was set into a downcast sneer, the words snitch written in small faded letters on her shirt. Clearly she wasn't a favourite.

"Go away." Rashel hissed back, a small duffel over her shoulder. Leo eyed it suspiciously, wondering if it was one of those enchanted bags, that had no bottom. How else could she have put all her clothes into such a small bag?

"I'm sorry Princess, but sneaking out with your boyfriend goes against the rules. I'm going to have to report you." The girl hissed, an amused smirk- or at least that's what it looked like- growing across her face.

"Our royal matters are none of your business, so how about you scuttle back to your sleeping hole?" Leo fired back, steering Rashel towards the window.

The girl opened her moth, as if to say something else, but Rashel cut her off. "Do you know why I'm here? I killed my father, what makes you think I wouldn't kill you? Who would notice? Who would care? Go back to sleep."

Leo was caught off guard by her voice, which was low and dangerous- smooth with sharp edges. He had heard that tone so many times but never from her. Then he caught sight of something she was slipping back into her pocket.

The girl ran off the the end of the long room, and disappeared in the darkness. But Leo stayed where he was, dumbstruck.

Rashel was standing by the window, looking down. She was suddenly back to the Rashel he knew, innocently looking down. "How do you plan on getting down?"

"Here, I'll go down and catch you. Is that okay?" He asked, moving past her. He climbed the window ledge, crouched and jumped down, landing softly on the grass below. It was a escape technique he knew only too well.

Before he could turn around and catch her, there was a soft thump beside him, as she landed.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, staring at her.

She only shrugged,"I learn fast."

The lights upstairs flickered on, followed by shouting. He grabbed her hand, and ran towards his car, both of them slipped in, and were out of there, before the wail of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"You were going to run away, anyway." Leonardo stated, as they drove towards his empty house.

"I couldn't stay there." She mumbled quietly, lost in some thought.

"What happened? I mean, you killed-? He asked, tearing his gaze from the road to inspect her.

"I don't want to talk about it, if that's okay with you officer." She sighed, exasperated.

"Hey-" He reached out with one hand to touch her shoulder. "-Shel, don't answer if you don't want to. I just- sorry."

There was a long silence, as he parked the car in his driveway. Once the car was turned off, they sat in the darkness, the house looming in front of them.

"Thanks, for rescuing me." She said, at last, smiling angelically. That was the last time he had seen her smile like that. That was the last time he saw the Rashel he knew.

He had gone to save the damsel, only to find out that Rashel Alys Glenfort is no damsel in distress.

_The thing she had slipped in her pocket was a knife. In so little time, she had gone from innocent best friend to killer friend. All he had ever known was killing. Now there was one more thing, to remind him he couldn't escape this life. The life of being the son of the head of the American Mafia. The life of lonesome and killing._

* * *

Leo fluttered awake, at first he was struck by panic at the thought of his missing Rashel, but then he saw her, curled up his his arms- sleeping. Safe and sound.

There were some ups to this life. He could give her what she wanted, and what she needed. Because some where deep down, she was still that rich angelic girl he knew.

**I know...I know but I was listening to Rich girl by DWW and...well isn't that enough explanation? Not a very informative chapter, but we all know the Quinn+Rashel story, might as well add some things about the Leo+Rashel story. Hmm I forget how Leo looks like :S Any way I was doing some editing and noticed a BIG mistake, back when I didn't know where the story was headed, In chapter 6, It previously said Rashel's age during the incident was 5...um its now changed to 13... Sorry, mistake on my part :)**


	17. Unravelling Dreams

**Chapter 17: Unravelling Dreams**

He was standing there, Scarlet hair blazing against the dark. His fangs shone pearly white even though most of him was covered with blood.

"Welcome Rashel. I see you brought a little snack with you." His eyes averted to something beside her. She flitted her eyes to see what he was staring at. It was a boy. In his hand was a wooden stake, though it didn't seem like he was going to use it.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rashel took a protective stance in front of him, her focus returning to the man at the top of the stairs.

_KILL HIM! FORGET THE BOY! KILL HUNTER!_

A horrid raspy voice yelled. It took a minute for her to realize that it was coming from inside her head.

Whatever it was, sent anger burning through her, it was as weakening as it was strengthening. It felt like a leech, each word sucking up more of her energy.

_You don't want to kill me. Rashel, these people are just sleeping. Do you want to see John? Come. I'll take you to him. _

This voice was different, she looked up to see if the man had spoken but his eyes were on the boy behind her. Somehow, she knew the voice, but where it was from...

Wait- he had said something about John. How did he know John? He wants to take her to him?

She took a step forward, eyes glazed with thought. Was he really going to take her to see him?

_Come Rashel. That's right. Quinn will be very happy to see you. Come on kitten._

"It's just me and you now my little kitten." The scene started changing, the man vanished into smoke, and so did the boy behind her. She spun around as the scenery began changing into a- living room?

On the couch there was a women holding a small girl that looked suspiciously like Rashel.

Memories flooded back of Timmy and her mother who were all killed by- Hunter Redfern.

_No-one escapes me, not even in another life Rashel Glenfort. _

Rashel remembered where she had heard the voice before. It was _his_ voice.

* * *

The rain was pounding against her window, and the slight tap of it sent chills up her spine. Rashel huddled closer against her mattress, shivering.

This was the first time in her life she was cold inside her own house. Her mom usually turned the heater up before it got to that point. But tonight was different.

Finally, she slipped out of bed and walked across her room to the door. She cracked it open and looked out, there was darkness everywhere except for a small pool of light coming from downstairs.

_Great, mom and dad are awake. I'll just go ask them to turn up the heat. _

She tiptoed past Austins room, but quickly backtracked and opened his door.

"Totally busted." She said as she flicked the light on.

Austin looked over at her startled, a sheepish smile growing on his face. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Nope, how long have you been awake?" She replied entering his room, it was a bit colder then hers but still bearable. She flicked the light off so that the only light coming into the room was from his giant flat screen.

"Few hours." He pulled another pillow off his bed and onto the carpet where he was laying down. Rashel crawled in the blanket beside him, glad for once that her brother was always freakishly warm.

He pressed a button on the remote and Nemo turned off. Instead Sleeping Beauty began playing.

Ever since they were little, Austin and Rashel had bonded through their love of classic Disney movies. It was odd but always comforting.

Rashel suddenly had a thought and began giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" He asked confused, he looked around for anything that was remotely funny.

"I was thinking, what would the guys at your school think, if they heard that the future-captain of the football team enjoys watching Sleeping Beauty and Nemo on rainy nights?"

"Very funny." He muttered, turning back to the movie. He was smiling and his face seemed to glow a bit more at the mention of 'captain of the football team.'

Austin was currently being trained by the coach and the senior captain for next year- when he would be the youngest ever football captain at his school. Why not? He was tall and fast- there were gazillions of track and field trophies to prove that. There were also basketball, hockey, soccer and volleyball medals. At the mention of anything sport related, Austin was already in.

The movie was halfway through when there was a loud crash from downstairs.

Austin jumped up and turned the lights on while Rashel muted the TV. There was absolute silence as they stared at each other, both wondering what the hell was going on.

Then there was a scream. It was their mothers scream. A terrified life and death scream.

"Stay here." Austin called as he bolted out into the hallway. She ran towards the door, staying exactly where she was but staring after him.

She listened, but there was no sound besides Austins feet thumping down the stairs. Even the rain had quieted down.

Tap. Tap.

Rashel slowly turned towards the window. Please be a tree branch. Or a bird.

Outside the window, wasn't a bird, or a tree branch. It was a man. Staring at her with blood red eyes.

She did the only thing she could, she screamed and ran from the room. The darkness was blinding- there was nothing to see, nowhere to go. Every corner she thought of hiding in, was taken away by the thought of being trapped there. Running was the only safe thing to do. Running to safety.

"AUSTIN! MOM!" She screamed as she raced down the stairs, her feet finding each step out of memory. "DADDY!"

_Come here kitty. _

She froze mid step- he was at the bottom of the stairs- waiting. She hadn't taken a very good look at him but the eyes- those were definitely _his_ eyes.

"Rashel? Go back upstairs!" Austin called from inside one of the rooms. His voice was frantic and confused. Austin had never been frantic.

The man took a step forward, his teeth glinting in the dark. Rashel screamed again, taking desprete steps back up.

She ran back up the stairs and into the closest room- her parents bedroom. She searched the room with her eyes as she locked the door. They landed on a small black object on the table beside the door. She picked it up, feeling the gun fit perfectly in her hand.

It wasn't the first time she held a gun. Her parents had signed her and Austin up for a special training camp. It specialized in defence, so they learned a lot of martial arts and weapon usage; mainly guns and knives.

Rashel turned the safety off and ran to the other side of the room, directly in front of the door but hidden by the makeup table. She knew what she had to do.

The door flew open, and a dark figure started walking into the room. "Come here Rashel." _It was the mans voice._

She took a deep breath and shot. But as the man fell, she saw it wasn't him, the colour of his hair was all wrong, it was-

"Daddy." she whispered, as she ran to his side. He was falling over, but when she came closer, he grabbed her. His hands closed around her neck and he squeezed. Rashel gasped for air as she tried to pry his hands off.

Then she remembered the gun. Without aiming, she shot. It was her only chance. His hands finally loosened, and they both collapsed on the floor.

The last thing she remembered, before falling into a deep unconscious was her mother and Austin running into the room.

* * *

_He was trying to kill me. _

_He was going to kill me. _

_But I killed him. _

_Why? _


	18. Miss Me When I'm Gone

**Chapter 18: Miss me when I'm Gone**

"_The whole secret of life is to have no fear. Never fear what will become of you, depend on no-one. Only the moment you reject all help are you truly freed." _

Her eyes were closed but she could hear every word, feel every breath, count every tear. Then his face was looming over hers, his broken face.

"John." She whispered getting up, her hands reaching for his face. He didn't seem to hear her. He walked over, his hands reaching past her. She looked behind her and-

It was her. Lying there. Eyes closed. Arms crossed against her chest. Lying in a casket.

Dead.

"Rashel." He whispered in a broken voice.

"Rashel?" She woke, blinking sleep away from her tired eyes. "Rashel, are you alright?"

"John?" She muttered reaching out for him. She needed to comfort him. Take away the pain and sorrow that she had unconsciously placed him in.

"John?" The drowsiness faded from her eyes and she saw Leo, staring down at her.

"Oh, I...I thought you were..." Rashel stammered, looking at him helplessly. She hadn't intentionally meant to say anything.

It didn't even seem to fair for her to be so in love with- someone who's not Leo. And then to hide it from him. _Him_. The guywho had selflessly helped her through her toughest times, offered her a home. Offered her a life.

No. Gave her a life.

But was it really a life she wanted anymore?

"John. Quite clearly I'm not." He moved away, a mask of annoyance clouding his face. Could she just throw him out, now that she'd gotten a better life re-packaged and handed to her in the arms of-

"Leo, please don't." She sighed, sitting up properly. Ignoring your thoughts was harder then it seemed.

For the first time, she truly saw her room. The room was too big, too empty, like a hotel room that had yet to be checked in. There was nothing there, but the false illusion of pureness. Of happiness.

Unlike John's room. His room had the happiness. The pureness, the love which she so clearly longed for. His room was home. Although the only place she had seen it was in a dream- or was it a memory?

"Fine. I wont ask. I wont even bother." Leo said clearly, in his loud annoyed voice. "Why should I."

"Leo, please stop-." Her hands reached in his direction, but they quickly fell limp with realization. Did she have any right to ask for him...what was she going to ask him? To stop acting jealous because it was making her crazy defensive? To stop making her all the more annoyed at herself, for so easily replacing her most loyal and probably only friend-

"I'm sure 'John' doesn't overreacted." He stared at the wall, arms crossed dramatically across his chest. Rashel had never seen him act like this before, it was useless nonsense but there was something...

"Leo, stop. I'm not in the mood to...argue with you." It took everything for her not the scream it. She took slow breaths, trying to calm her stupid nerves.

Suddenly the room seemed too small. There didn't seem to be enough room, for the both of them at least. She crawled off the bed and walked to the window, throwing it open with gentle force.

"Are you in the mood for John?" He replied after a long silent, something dark and bitter creeping into his voice.

"Leo." Her hand tightened against the window pane. "I said, I'm not in the mood."

"Fine, there are 2 files on your desk, so when your done thinking about John, take a look at them." He took his jacket from the end of her bed and started towards the hallway.

Two files...? Oh no.

"Leo." Rashel spun around, running after him. "I...I cant-"

She was interrupted by a loud urgent knocking on the door. On a regular occasion she would have ignored it, but the image of John floated into her mind and she could see the silver ribbon materialize.

Unable to do anything else, but hope that He and Leo got somewhat along, she walked to the door.

As she passed her desk, her eyes landed on the manila folders, placed neatly beside her little black book.

Something like panic crept into her throat, leaving her frozen in place and unable to breath.

The knocking continued, followed by the sound of Leos footsteps coming out of her room.

_Ignore them for now. Just go open the door before Leo does it for you._

"Whats wrong?" She breathed before she had the door fully open. He had an openly panicked look, that she was sure she had never seen, at least not in this life.

"You need to come with-" He froze, his focus diverted to something behind her. A slow creeping feeling reminded her of the casket. With her inside of it.

Rashel slowly turned her head, letting out a deep breath of relief when she saw only Leo.

"Oh, Leo this is-"

"Quinn, John Quinn." He interrupted, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Do you prefer Quinn or _John_?" Leo replied, adding a small snort sarcastic between Quinn and John.

"_You_ can call me Quinn, though for both our sakes lets hope you never have to call me anything." John said slowly, his eyes glinting dangerously silver.

"Weren't you just about to leave Leo?" Rashel said quickly, spinning on her heel, to look fully at Leo.

Leo was focused on John, his face somewhat shocked, "Did his eyes-?" he looked at Rashel, reading the expression on her face "-yeah, guess I should go."

He slipped past her, hesitating in front of John, before sliding past him.

John and Rashel both stood silent until they heard the click of the staircase door.

"I'm sure I don't like him." He said slowly, glancing behind him in a sort of predatory way.

Rashel couldn't help but give him a small warm smile, "Really? I thought you two would make the perfect sweethearts."

He looked at her like she was crazy, but laughed anyway.

A heart-stopping, beautiful laugh. A laugh that brought unknown memories into mind, a laugh that could probably wake the dead-

"Maybe I should have laughed more at your funeral." He said slowly, the laughter being replaced by a tense and dark silence.

"Maybe..." She was going to continue the sentence, but there was moment. Of self-hate. Of regret. Of Blame._ Of watching the girl he loved die in his arms when he could have saved her. _

"I don't blame you." Rashel whispered, taking his hand in hers. "I don't blame you John, I never will."

He looked at her slowly, his eyes taking in the genuine expression that lit up behind her moss green eyes. Just hearing her heart, beating softly in her chest, was more then enough. _More then he deserved._

"No. No, you deserve...oh, how do I say this? You deserve so much. You had to live...I cant spend a couple hours without you. To have to imagine what it will be like to be with you again...Its torture, and you went through it for 17 years." She added on a softer note, "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. You are my _entire_ soul Rashel. If I don't have you, then I have nothing. Your all I have, all I'll ever need." He took a step towards her, an arm snaking around her waist. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her softly, before letting their foreheads rest against each other."I love you-"

He stopped and turned around, keeping her placed delicately in his arms. "Did you need something?"

Rashel felt panic creep up her throat, and guilt block her mind. All she could take in was the feeling of John, but the sight of Leo.

"Apparently not." He said sharply, a mask of darkness blocking out whatever hurt and vulnerability was there before. His mouth opened again, fighting for words he wanted to say to her. But just seeing her- like that, sent jolts of pain shooting through his body. Blinding, burning, hateful pain.

"Leo, please." As she took a step towards him, he took an instant step back. "Leonardo. Please..."

There were tears in her eyes, real tears. He had never seen her cry. Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. His eyes were focused on her face, the face that he, for so long had turned to. The face that haunted him in his sleep until he finally embraced it. The face belonging to a girl, that he loved.

Loved, and still loves.

"...Leo? Leo?" She reached out a hand, a desperate plea in her voice. "Please Leo."

He reached out to take her hand, to once again protect her from the world, to take her away from another bloody past, but his fingers curled up into a fist and dropped back to his side.

He couldn't stand there, looking at her bright shiny eyes, if he did he would have kissed her. Or killed her.

Both of which he knew he would regret.

"I can't..."

**The only explanation for the over-dramatic-ness: I was listening to simple plan. **

**Read. Review. Reptile eggs o.O **


	19. Beginnings and Ends

**Chapter 19: Beginnings and Endings**

"Why are we here?" Rashel asked, fingering the small tear on the waiting room chair. It had been over an hour since they arrived at the hospital and they were still waiting.

Nurses kept sending their small group dirty looks, either because they were making so much noise or because everyone was so stunningly gorgeous. Rashel hadn't recognized anyone, except for the couple she had seen at the restaurant- _Ash and Mary-Lynette Redfern_- and Hannah.

John had introduced her to everyone else, who seemed to know her already. The feeling clearly wasn't mutual, and there had been an awkward silence when Ash had said- _"So did you dig your way outta your grave?"_ It was a joke, she knew that- but there had been a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Daphne's-" The little boy beside her started but John cut him off with a dangerous look. _Timmy. _She had already heard their story, how Hunter had turned him, and killed her... mother.

When they first arrived, Timmy had sat beside her and just stared. Finally when she turned to him and smiled, he pulled her into a tight hug and hasn't let go of her hand since. He was strong for a kindergartener.

"Fine. I wont tell her that Daphne's g-"

"Timmy-" Ash interrupted from the love seat in front of them where he was sprawled out. "-Nobody likes a spoilsport."

Timmy looked up at her as if waiting for her to defend him. Surprisingly she glared at Ash and shifted closer to Timmy. "He was just trying to help."

"Oh yes, _help._ Such a good little boy Timmy is." Ash replied sarcastically.

"I guess decades of immortality has left you with nothing better to do then annoy a _little boy_." She snapped lightly, turning from his amused glance. As annoying as Ash was, he reminded her of a teasing older brother.

"Good point, Immortality is a gift to be spent wisely. Why waste it bothering _him_-" He gestured at Timmy, then swept his hand to John. "-when I can bother_ him_?"

John who had been talking to a pixie like girl- _Poppy North_- turned to Ash, with a quizzical look. "So you haven't already been bothering me? Your presence alone is enough to bother a sane person to insanity."

Ash laughed and was saying something when a nurse interrupted him with a soft cough.

"It's a girl." she announced happily, clapping her hands together in finality. "Phil's asking for his sister and his brother-in-law."

As she watched, Poppy bounded after the nurse with a pink balloon and pink flowers. James handed the blue balloon to Mary-Lynette and followed her.

They lingered for a couple minutes, chatting lightly about names until poppy came skipping towards them, her face full of excitement.

"Daphne's calling you guys, c'mon." Without a second thought she took Rashel's hand and lead her past a long hallway, into a small room that looked oddly like a nursery.

The first thing she noticed was the little ducks that bordered a liquid blue wallpaper. Next came the roses and petunias and all sorts of other flowers that crowded every bare surface. Then there was the small blonde laying on the crisp white hospital bedsheets, purring gently to a small bundle of pink.

She looked up at them, a big smile forming on her face, it reminded Rashel faintly of a rainbow.

"Rashel, I'm so glad you came." As quick as lightening there were tears in her eyes. She leaned forward, moving the bundle slightly so that Rashel could see a tiny face.

She didn't know how to react, should she move forward? Or stay where she was?

She turned her head slightly towards the exit where a couple seconds ago, Poppy and John were standing. Now it was empty.

The sound of soft laughter made her turn her head back towards the bed, where the blonde girl staring at her, tears gone.

"You've always hated not knowing what to do, come here." She motioned Rashel forward, who obeyed without a word.

"Here, cradle your arms like this, make sure you hold her head properly. Rashel you wont kill her, I promise. Here now just-" She held the baby out, and Rashel unsure what else to do, took her.

The baby was so small, and weighed less then a feather. She was sleeping peacefully, her little fingers tucked beside her.

"What's it's- I mean her, whats her name?" She asked holding the baby so close she could smell the baby powder that surrounded it like an aura.

"Juliet Rashel North-" Daphne beamed "-I hope you don't mind, I wanted her...I wanted her to...well you know. Your super strong and all that, I just wanted to give some of that strength to my baby girl..." She kept ranting looking nervously at Rashel who was frozen with shock.

_Name her after me? Am I really strong? Am I worth naming some-one after, even though I'm...I'm bad? _

"...And Juliet for love, since you know she was like a great lover and all that but I don't want her to die, so maybe if Juliet was a bit like you, she wouldn't have been so stupid, but I guess she was love struck and all that. We can change it if you want, I mean we can-but its a beautiful name and I-"

"I think its a beautiful name." She whispered rocking the baby awkwardly. Daphne let out a deep breath, and lay back against the pillows closing her eyes. She muttered a barely audible 'that's good' before drifting off.

Rashel remained where she was, slowly rocking little Juliet. She thought, for what seemed like hours. She thought of how small Juliet was, and how carelessly she was sleeping. She thought of Leo and where he was. She thought of babies in general, did she want one? Could vampires have babies?

She was trying to think up a little baby John, when Juliet gurgled and woke up. Her peaceful face turned bright red and instantly tears were pouring down her squashed up face. Rashel panicked, turning to Daphne for help, but the fluffy blonde was fast asleep.

"Daphne, it's crying. Wake up." She muttered feeling extremely out of place with the bawling baby. She rocked it gently as she paced, pleading her to shut up

Instead of dying down, it started crying louder. It wanted something, but she didn't know what else to do. It was frustrating, not knowing how to help Juliet. Not knowing how to help Leo...

"Rock her gently, like this." John whispered into her ear, his arms sliding past hers to cup her hands. He slowly rocked them back and fourth, whispering sweet nothings.

She knew those words weren't for Juliet, they were for her. He was trying to make up for what happened to Leo.

Juliet's crying died down and she was asleep in seconds.

_Shes as bipolar as Daphne._

"Her names Juliet Rashel North." Rashel whispered, cradling the baby closer in her arms.

"Full of love and strength." He breathed against her hair. She turned so that they were holding Juliet in between them. Her little body protected by theirs. John leaned in and kissed her slowly over the baby.

Leo 

Leonardo slumped back into his seat, his eyes bloodshot, his glass full. He downed the glass in a second, pounding it nosily on the table to let the bartender know he wanted another drink.

After he left, he had immediately regretted it. It wasn't like Rashel had done anything wrong. She had a guy over. It wasn't a capital punishment to have guy friends over.

_The way he looked at her, the way she looked back. It wasn't friendship. It was love. _

Sighing, he gulped the refilled glass down, slamming it hard on the table again. Immediately the bartender appeared, sliding him another glass. "Rough day?" A silky smooth voice said on his left. Leo didn't need to look to know that she was probably pretty.

"Like you would care." He hissed pretending to be watching the hockey game on the grimy screen above.

"Sure I do." He turned to tell her to go away but when he turned her eyes instantly drew him in. They were glinting as deep as the topaz necklace she was wearing.

"Course you do..."He muttered eyeing the necklace with interest.

"Next ones on me." She purred sipping her glass of wine.

"To Sadness." He mumbled lifting his glass to hers.

"To sadness." She echoed with a laugh.


	20. Death's Door

**Chapter 20: Death's door**

The call came while she was staring out the window, waiting for John to come back with her coffee. It had been a long day at the hospital and for the first time in a very long time she felt like part of a family. Maybe it was that. Maybe whoever controlled the world thought she was too happy and she didn't deserve it. She deserved to be rotting in a grave, her soul doomed to be forever tortured by the people she had killed.

_But you are. Somewhere out there, you are in a grave- probably just dust now... _

The woman's voice was cold and indistinct as she informed Rashel that her mother died at 5:00 that evening and was currently in the rose haven morgue awaiting her.

The colour, the happiness, the life drained out of her in an instant. She was cold and there was a huge lump growing in her throat.

A passing nurse stopped with a look of concern, to ask if everything was alright. When she didn't answer, the nurse took her elbow and steered her to the nearest chair, then ran off to get her a blanket.

Rashel stared blurry eyed at the white wall where there were happy pictures of babies. Her bottom lip trembled as she thought of the baby

pictures of her and Austin crammed in a small box at the bottom of her closet.

_I had to find Austin. I had to find him for mom, and now shes dead._

The white walls were suddenly intimidating and the hospital too quiet. She got up and ran towards the nearest exit, ignoring the hot and prickly feeling in her eyes.

Rashel ran until her feet hurt and her legs were throbbing painfully. It had been a sunny day but now clouds dominated most of the sky. Dark gloomy clouds that taunted her.

When she stopped, she was in a small deserted park in between two rundown buildings. Actually the entire street looked rundown and deserted. But she didn't care, right now she would have welcomed some one to take her anger out on.

Curling up on the broken bench, she reached for her phone to call Leo and tell him to pick her up.

That's when she realized 2 things. One- Leo probably hated her guts Two- She didn't have her phone.

Time seemed to move faster when you wanted it to just stop. Streetlights flickered on as the sun went down for the day and the moon took its place.

Rashel had been sitting there for god knows how long when she saw someone walking towards her. It was too dark to see anything besides its dark shape, which flitted in and out as it walked into darkness. From the size of what she could make out it was male, with either a very puffy jacket or a very small head and very big shoulders.

She was busy watching him that she didn't notice another figure appear from behind her and sit down on the bench.

Puffy jacket guy disappeared, as Rashel slowly turned around to face John. She knew it was him because she could feel the silver ribbon pulling her towards him.

They sat in silence for a while before he spoke, each word a dagger to her chest, "I thought I lost you again."

She was frozen as she watched him drop his face into his quivering hands. Suddenly she wanted him to yell at her and be angry. Anger would be a heavenly alternative to...sad? Disappointed? Scared?

"I didn't mean for you...I didn't want you to...I wasn't thinking...I...I..." She let the words trail unsure of what to say in a situation like this. Tentatively, her hand reached out and eased his head slowly out of his hands. "You'll never lose me John. I promise." She whispered solemnly, now both of her hands framing his face as she poured her entire soul into his empty abyss.

"How can you promise something that's so out of your hands?" He whispered sadly, letting his gaze take her in entirely.

She hesitated for a second but when she replied she was sure her answer was the best she could give, "Even if you lose me physically I'll always be with you because I'm a part of you, a part of your soul."

They sat there where time and place had no meaning, in each others arms sharing their grief and love.

"Rashel?" John finally asked submerging from their circle of light and thoughts.

"Mm?"

"Do you want to go home? To Las Vegas? Do you want to learn, well what you knew before? I could teach you, I've still got your _bokken _and I know some Lancers who would love to help you. If you want to._"_ Reuniting Rashel with the Cat seemed like the best way to help her regain some of their memories and teach her to protect herself once more.

"I'd like that." She said looking up at him with a bright smile on her face. She was going home, finally.


	21. White Lives

**Chapter 21: White Lives**

"Come on John," Rashel teased, poking his chest with the bokken again. He was tied up and looking defeated, his face a beautiful mask of false hatred. He was a terrible actor.

"I give up," He said plucking on the ropes with his fingers. The smile he flashed afterwards took her breath away. She saw images of the same smile, a dazzling smile that filled his face and blazed in his eyes.

The memories were coming easier, random moments linked to objects, phrases and expressions. Like a smile or a trinket. Her old life making its mark on the world of her new life.

"Surrender isn't an option, coward." She met his gaze as she poked him in the ribs. His dark eyes were lit up with black flames. He was happy and she could feel it. She fell to her knees beside him, taking his warm chin in one hand. "Although, I accept eternal servitude."

Rashel leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. There was the sweet innocence to soft kisses. Not like chocolate but like milk.

She pulled away slightly, tracing his cheekbone with her thumb. He tried to catch her lips but she pulled away, laughing.

He gave her a pout, before lifting his arms, easily tearing through the ropes. They fell around him as he pulled her into a hug.

Hugs and kisses. Milk and cookies. Things that just fit together. Like her and him.

"It's getting cold. Lets go inside," He whispered in her ear, his arms tightening around her.

"I'm warm," She whispered back, snuggling herself deeper against him. "Just stay like this a bit longer. Please?"

"Eternal servitude remember?"

** Leo**

His eyes were searching the room, looking for any imperfection, any thing that would cause her harm or hurt her. It was a simple room for the most part but cozy. Not the kind of place you'd put a prisoner in.

Prisoner. She was going to be his prisoner. He wasn't going to hurt her like she had hurt him. He was going to kill the bastard who made her leave. The same one who washed the colour and light out of his life.

"It doesn't matter," He said to himself, gripping the edge of the bed with a shaking hand.

He was staring at the wall when she came in. He flinched instinctively, at the sight of blood running down her neck and pooling at the collar of her shirt. Her smile was demonic as she wiped her lips.

"We're all ready," Her voice was soft as honey as she pierced him with her topaz eyes.

"So are we," His voice was controlled as he spoke, something he learned from years of bath bloods. She took a step closer but he was getting up, his posture making it clear he was leaving.

"Don't be so grumpy. You'll get what you want- so long as you keep up the bargain," Turning on her heel, she left the room and with a parting glance so did he.

** Rashel**

She twirled the ring around her finger as she waited for the popcorn to finish popping.

_ "I know this is insignificant and stupid because what we have is much more than a couple of words said in front of the altar, but I would like to-" He paused, taking her hand in his and dropping to one knee. Looking up at her shocked face, he continued, "-marry you anyway. I love you, I will always love you for even longer than I live. I don't know what happens to my kind if we die, but I know that each passing moment with you is heaven and no one can ever make me a better heaven then the one I have right now. Nothing can possibly make me love you less then I do now, I love you."  
His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a silver band, an emerald set in between smaller diamonds. It was in the shape of a rose, its stem twined with the band.  
The only thing she could remember before being engulfed in a long kiss was whispering yes, her eyes watering as she stared at him._

It sat on her hand feeling cold and new. It was waiting for 17 years, and she hoped it would stay on her hand for 17 more years.

Suddenly the lights went out, the microwave dying with a loud beeping protest.

"They should really label these things," She heard John mutter through the darkness.

"What happened?" Rashel called, finding the wall, and feeling her way into the living room.

There was a soft sigh she could barely hear from behind her and then she was falling with arms around her.

There was the softness of the couch beneath her and a warm body above her. "We have better things to do anyway."

The voice sent shivers down her spine. It was a voice she wanted to hear for the rest of her life.


	22. Happiness is always too good to last

**Chapter 22: Happiness is always too good to last **

There was a sharp howl from nearby. He couldn't be sure, the sound could have been from any roaming wolf but he had to check it out anyway. Slowly, he pulled the covers off and walked to the window. Outside it was dark and unmoving. The shadows of trees shifted slightly as the wind passed through them.

Taking one of the twin silver daggers from their drawer, he went downstairs. He listened closely for any sounds within the house, but heard nothing except Rashel's soft breathing. Nothing could have gotten into the house, after all the spell work that had been done to protect it.

He opened the front door, avoiding turning any lights on in case it woke her up. The front lawn was quiet and undisturbed. He was heading back in when something caught his eyes. Instinctively he took a step forward. It was the last thing he did before the world suddenly went fuzzy and grey.

* * *

Rashel snapped awake, her entire body in a numbing pain that didn't belong to her. The sinking feeling of being so physically alone overcame her, before she pushed it aside to find him.

"John?" She called tentatively from the top of the stairs. Where was he?

She hurried back into their room, scanning it for any signs. Her eyes landed on the hastily shut drawers. She went over and opened it, taking hold of the only twin dagger inside. _Where was he? _

* * *

"Call her." He hissed, his face a blank mask of calm, John ignored him and focused on the throbbing pain and the bitter winds. "Call Rashel, John."

John stared up at him from under his bloodied hair, his lips curving into a small smirk, "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged," At Leos words the two werewolves holding him down kicked his back, sending him forward into the paved driveway. His head shot up as the porch lights flooded the front yard.

* * *

"John, are you-" Rashel stopped short, her eyes widening as she saw Leonardo standing on the porch. He was barely an arm's length away, if she reached out she could have touched him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been long Rashel," He took a step forward, becoming just a breath away. "How are you?"

Immediately she stepped back, a hand flying to the door, "Why are you here Leo? Where's John?"

His gaze hardened and he stepped back, giving her a once-over before leaning back into the darkness," Why don't you see for yourself?"

Rashel looked at him sharply before letting her eyes trail around the lawn. From the darkness she could sense the ribbon materialize connecting her to it.

"What have you done to him?" She demanded glaring at the darkness, trying to see what was out there. "Where is he?"

"Travis." Leo's voice was barely audible but at in that instant, John's bound body was thrown forward. Rashel shot forward, her hands clenching the door frame.

"I'll kill you Leonardo, Dammit, I'll tear you into pieces if you hurt him." She strained to see him clearer. He was bound with something wooden and there was blood covering every visible inch of him.

"Oh, I wont hurt him...not unless you force me to Rashel," Figures began emerging from the shadows. _Werewolves. _"Your quite cruel, making me do this."

She snarled, fighting the urge to jump out and stab anything that got in her way. She couldn't kill all of them, but dammit she was going to try. If she killed Leo now, the werewolves might be confused enough for her to get to John.

"_Don't. Don't come out,"_ John's shaky voice cut through her thinking. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers in a helpless gaze. _"Close the door, Rashel." _

The nearest werewolf jumped on top of him, its muzzle snapping at his sides, a deep growl tearing from its throat. John managed it kick it off with a free leg, when two more joined it, the three wolves began circling him. Rashel watched, her teeth digging into her lower lip under she could taste blood.

"Stop, Leo make them stop...please," She was shaking, her entire body and soul shaking as she watched the wolves snap at John.

"Come out Rashel," he extended a hand, his body out of the shadows. "That's all it takes. They'll kill him otherwise."

She closed her eyes taking a shaky breath as she pushed a thought to John; _"I'm sorry."_ Opening her eyes, she looked at Leo with an unfocused gaze blurred with tears. Taking a shaky breath she stepped out of the house, instantly blacking out as she fell it his out-stretched arms.

* * *

"Wake up Rashel," The voice was as soft as rose petals but it wasn't the voice she was looking for. Rashel shot up as she remembered John being attacked and Leo...

"Easy," The face that she saw made her cringe, pulling the covers closer to her. Even if it was a piece of fabric it made her feel safer being under it.

"Don't come near me,"She whispered, reeling from her sudden jolt. All she could think about was John and where he was. Was he safe?

Leo's face hardened, his darting blue eyes turning into ice. She shivered but kept hold of his gaze. It made her scared to think that he had once been the only close person to her. His hand struck out clenching around her arm, he pulled her towards him and she grew more scared wondering what the punishment would be if she fought him.

"I love you, why the hell can't you see that? Are you so cold hearted that you've forgotten about me?" She cringed again but didn't dare push him away in case he hurt John. She would have to put up with this, anything she did could cause John harm and she'd die before hurting him like that.

"Leo, please just let me see him once, I'll-" She stopped because of the sudden sadness that overtook his face. She sat still, thinking about what he had just said. He was right. John came into her life and suddenly everything was bright and new. Leo was cast off, like an old doll after getting a new one. _She was a cold hearted spoiled brat._ "Oh god...Leo I'm so sorry. I never even told you where I was going...I'm a terrible person."

She freed herself from his grasp and held his face in her hands gently. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and hair like spun gold. He was exactly the opposite of John. Where John was gentle and would never hurt her, Leo was aggressive and didn't care weather or not she was happy. As long as she was there. The thoughts hurt but they were true.

"I love you anyway," He whispered, his voice resuming its softness. "Even if your a terrible person." He leaned closer his lips meeting hers.

If she had never known John, never know the love he had given her she would have kissed him back. If things had gone differently she and Leo would have been married, had kids and grown old together. But that life wasn't what she wanted, not as long as John dominated every thought and heartbeat.

She tried to push him away gently but he just held her closer then before, refusing to let her go. Rashel struggled until she was exhausted and realized it wasn't going to help. The only way to get out of his deathly grip would be to hurt him and she was still too afraid to do that.

He pulled away, staring at her with hurt eyes before getting up. He walked to the door and paused momentarily before opening it. Rashel thought he was leaving but he opened it and called out names she'd never heard before. Not long later, figures appeared holding a struggling body in between them.

She jumped up immediately, a small snarl escaped her lips as she rushed to tear them way from the still bloody John. Leo caught her halfway there and held her back, his hands digging into her skin. "Don't move."

She stopped fighting but busied herself looking past him at John. There were no visible injuries but she could feel the internal pain.

One of the men grabbed a small stake and before she could move stabbed it into his back. John yelled out and withered in pain.

She gasped, pulling at Leo trying to free herself so she could help him. Leo's hold didn't waver, it was more or less useless, "Let me go! John, Leo please!"

Using her free hand she found the thin layer of skin at his throat and dug her fingers deeply into it. He staggered as he blacked out, dropping her hand. She ran at John, twisting out of the wolves way, He was cold and still withering when she got to him, her hands immediately searching for the parts of him that hurt.

"I love you," She whispered desperately trying to unbound him, but the ropes seemed to have been placed on with some kind of magic.

"You shouldn't have left the house Rashel," he muttered pressing his face into the crook of her shoulder. She curled up with him, savouring the moments they were together.

"I knew I shouldn't have left it all to the human," A girlish voice floated to them from the doorway. Rashel looked up, not moving her hold on John.

It was Lily. _Lily Redfern._


	23. Surrender

**Chapter 23: Surrender**

Hot tears stung her eyes as John cursed and thrashed, trying to get free. Rashel let out a slow breath, moving to block John with her body from Lily. He was going to get himself killed, trying to rescue her in his current state. He cursed and she could feel his anger radiating out into her mind from his.

_"Get behind me. I don't care if i have to die Rashel. Get the hell behind me!" _His mental voice was weak but it still shook her to the core. At that moment; standing in a strange room with werewolves, a hostile vampire and her former best friend- she wanted nothing more than to get behind him and let him face the world. But she couldn't. Not when his life was at stake.

"What do you want?" She said, taken back momentarily by her strong clear voice, she had expected it to be shaky.

"Nothing from you." Lily laughed, turning her back to them as she sauntered back towards the door. "You should ask your lover though... Calm down _John._ If I wanted her dead, she would have been in her grave. No it's not her I want. Its you."

With a flick of her hair and a parting glance at one of the wolves, Lily disappeared down the hall and the wolves went to work, dragging John out.

It took them 10 minutes, with Rashel attacking them with anything she could get her hands on. She kicked and punched, always keeping John behind her. He didn't make it easy, shouting at her to step back and just let them take him. At the end, she was bloody and bruised, and they had John, who had gone limp and quiet.

The wolves left with John between them, slamming the door in her face. She didn't even have time to catch her breath when the sharp jab of a needle in her arm made her jump. The world became hazy and she fell into a pool of unforgiving black.

The world was blue. Not a pretty light blue that reminded her of the afternoon sky. It was a dark streak of midnight blue- barely distinguishable from all the surrounding black. She remembered Austin. Happy, strong Austin who could at times be annoying but was her big brother nonetheless. She thought of John. Beautiful, gentle John who was always there and who she loved above everything else.

And she thought of Leo. The chilling wetness of a tear sliding down her cheek and the shaky sobbing breaths that made it hard to breathe were all consequences of him. Yet, if he hadn't been there, she would have killed herself a long time ago. She would have died a long long time ago, when her father had tried to kill her and her mother had gone mad and Austin...

He had been there when Austin and John weren't. He had been there and she had repaid him by leaving him. One of his greatest fears was being alone. She knew that.

_"Rashel..."_ It was barely a whisper of a word but it floated through the midnight blue, momentarily distracting her.

Rashel. Her name. Austin used to say it with the warmth of a brother, John had said it with the passion of a lover and Leo had said it with the obsession of a madman. Who was calling her name now?

_"Rashel..."_ The voice was oddly familiar but she didn't recognize it. At least not right away.

It was her mothers voice. A soothing sound that sang her to sleep, and told her the world was going to be alright. It was her mothers voice that she heard when she cried out.

The world wasn't fair. She lost everything that was so hard obtained. Her father, her mother, her brother, her soulmate, her best friend. Everything was gone.

"Rashel?" The voice was demanding, but she ignored it as she continued to drift in her bubble of oblivion. It wasn't important. Suddenly her bubble burst, and she started falling- all at the touch of an icy hand clamping over hers.

She felt the hand slide up her arm, slowly and deliberate- claiming every inch of skin it touched, "Rashel."

Now she fluttered awake, barely aware of her surroundings, the only absolute thing was the greedy hand. It brushed her hair away from her shoulder, then continued up her neck.

Rashel didn't move but focused on the wall as Leo's hand slid up her cheek, stopping there. His touch sent an icy chill through her, something the complete opposite of the breathtaking and painstakingly warmth that John caused. This was different.

"Your mine," he whispered softy, more to himself than to her, before his head dipped down; eyes locking with hers. She didn't avoid his gaze but stared at him, hating him more and more for touching her.

"I never knew I meant that little to you," Rashel finally said, her voice light and shaky but disgusted.

He laughed bitterly, his eyes moving away from hers for a moment, "You'll get over it. You always do."

She stared at him,suddenly revolted by the thought of the years they spent together. He dipped his head down, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"You'll learn to love me, because it will be your only choice." He stayed where he was, but his words had triggered movement in the room. She heard the wolves heavy moments and the dragging motions that meant they were bringing in a body. She dared a look towards the noise and saw what she had been dreading. They were carrying John. He wasn't dead, but immobile and scary pale. Their was lots of blood and gore sticking to him.

He still looked as dazzling as ever. She had to protect him, and she was getting nowhere crying.

"You wont kill him." She said in monotone, not daring to look away from him.

"Who's going to stop me?"

Rashel sat up, pushing Leo away from her, "You wont kill him because then I'll kill you. If he's dead, I'll have no reason to listen to you. You'll have no hold over me," Leo hissed, yanking the covers off her but she continued unhinged. "And if you bring him to me, in this state again, I'll kill him first. Do you understand?"

They were all staring at her, even John who's eyes fluttered open and close but she knew he understood more than anyone. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she was tired. Tired of playing the helpless lover.

"He doesn't die." Leo finally ordered to the Wolves. "And stop torturing him, but don't let him gain enough strength to trigger any of his powers."

"I get to see him. To know he's okay." Rashel added, curling up against the headboard.

"Now, your pushing it Rashel- remember your my captive."

"It's hardly the price to pay for my obedience. We both know I will never love you like I love him, but I can be quite convincing when I want to be."

"And you'll be convincing if I let him live?"

"As convincing as it takes."

Surrendering on your own terms is a step closer to freedom, then surrendering out of helplessness.


	24. Madly In Love

**Chapter 24: Madly in Love**

His hand slowly travelled down her leg, stopping to pull up the back of her knee until it was brushing against his hips. Rashel shuddered with disgust and guilt as Leos lips forcefully pried a reaction from hers. She moaned involuntarily, starting to shake her head. Her hair fell across her face as she bit back another moan provoked by Leos teeth grazing her neck. "Stop."

But he didn't. His hands keeps travelling across her body and his lips continued kissing, his entire weight holding her down. He kissed down her chest and pushed her shirt up to kiss across her stomach. His lips feel wrong and dirty against her skin. "Leo, stop."

Being careful to make it a smooth end as possible, Rashel rolls them over gently and gives him a quick peck before tumbling down to his side.

"Shel," Leo started slowly, keeping his voice low and pleading. She knew he needed this. To have the accomplishment of owning her mentally and physically.

"No Leo," Rashel repeated, turning over so her back was to him. "I'm not ready."

The cutting silence told her Leo thought she was more then ready. If she could do it with John then why not with him? Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that she loved John and had nothing but hatred left for Leo.

"When will you be ready?" He asked finally, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"I don't know." She muttered into her pillow and closed her eyes, letting her body relax bit by bit.

"Fine," after a moments consideration he leaned in so his breath skidded across her cheek and whispered softly into her ear, "Be careful though. I might be tempted to punish someone else for your disobedience."

" Is that a threat?" Rashel asked hotly, moving into an upright position. "Because if it is, than you must feel pretty low about your seduction skills."

He laughed, gripping her wrist harder then he had ever held her, "Consider it a threat if you will. Just wanted to remind you who's in charge."

She glared at him then when even the sight of him started to disgust her, she glared long and hard at the wall. "I want to go to John."

"Not now." Leo growled flopping down against his pillows, eyes trained on her.

"Yes now. You promised that I get to see him." She was already up, wrapping herself in a silk dressing gown.

"In exchange for your obedience, I'm not getting any of that am I?"

"Maybe a visit with him will remind me why I need to obey you in the first place." She countered, gliding impatiently to the locked door. After a couple minutes there was a resigned sigh and the soft creak as Leo got up as well. He locked a slim metal band around her arm and lead her out of the room with it.

The way he did it made him seem so much more superior and in charge of her. Like a prison guard taking a prisoner to make a call.

"An hour." Leo said, as he lead them down a series of stairs that seemed oddly familiar to her. "Only an hour and then your coming back."

He waited for her to say something but she couldn't. Her words were jammed in her throat, anticipating the moment when they would release in sweet bliss with John's. How she yearned for his voice, even the sound of his breath would be music to her.

Finally they stood 3 levels down, in front of a metal door. Leo unlocked the door and yanked her band off, slicing through a bit of her flesh as he did. As soon as it was off, Leo shoved her gently into the room, locking the door behind her.

It wasn't really a room, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and then gasped. The walls were dripping in splattered blood that looked fresh. There were stairs in front of her leading down into a deep black abyss. A soft whimpering sound was travelling out of it. She bounded down the murky stairs, her anticipation for bliss drowned by her sudden fear.

Tears formed immediately when she got down. There was a huge room, a huge circular hole surrounding a small raised platform. There was a thin stretch of stones leading from the platform to where Rashel was standing but otherwise there was no way to get to it.

In the middle of the platform was John, his body slumped forward, whimpering.

As soon as she saw him, her body flew across the stones, his name escaping her lips, "John!"

He shoot upwards, his entire body reacting to her voice. "Don't come closer!"

Rashel froze, immediately regretting it. The adrenalin that had lead her through the stones died away immediately as she realized what was in the circular hole. Thousands of thorns jumbled together into a thorny mess.

"Don't...Your blood...Please...Don't." John suddenly fell forward, his eyes glinting silver in the dim lighting. Oh. He was hungry...That must have been why they splattered the walls with blood... to taunt him?

"Oh John." She breathed slowly, carefully crossing the last few stones and shrinking in front of him. He refused to let her near him, his hands flying out to keep her away but she simply slid her dressing gown off and pushed the top of her sleeve down. On seeing her neck, he accepted defeat. Slowly he let her gather him into her arms and guide his mouth to the crook of her neck.

"Go ahead." She whispered softly, running her fingers through her hair. It took a moment for his fangs to sink in, but almost instantly he stopped resisting and holding back.

Rashel closed her eyes, gripping his hair as she felt a physical pain convulse through her body. It was the first time that had happened but she ignored most of it, making no noises except for one small whimper that escaped by accident.

She was on the edge of consciousness when he pulled back. Blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, a pair of black eyes staring at her with guilt.

"Here lie down." He whispered softly, stretching out then placing her carefully on his lap. "I'm so sorry Rashel."

"I love you," She breathed, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was short and tinged with her blood but it was wonderful. Another kiss quickly followed, this one longer and more longing as both of them tried to bury their pain into each others lips. Rashel pulled back laughing. John smiled at her, "I love you."

The ghostly ribbon suddenly burst into the air, wrapping around them. They both watched it swirl and then faint back.

"I wonder what it means?" Rashel mused quietly, embracing John once more.

"It means that I'll always be with you." John replied in between kisses. The words, _no matter what_ hung unspoken in their minds.

"I hate him." She finally said, burying her face in his chest and just letting him hold her close.

"I hate him for controlling you. I hate him for touching you. I hate him for all of this." John replied, stroking her hair. "But I can't hate him for loving you."

"I can." Rashel muttered scornfully.

"He's just doing it the wrong way. Caging you in and forcing you to be with him...that's not love. Its madness."

"I don't want his madness or his love. I will only ever need yours." John laughed, lifting her chin up for another kiss.

"You drive me more madly in love with you every second, starting from the first moment I met you."

"Then its a good thing I love you back."


	25. Promises Of Forever

**Chapter 25: Promises of Forever **

"You can't do this." Rashel whispered hoarsely, her breath catching as she stared at Leo.

"Unless you don't want that monster to be fed and put into a proper room..." He trailed off, giving her a dazzling smile.

"I want to speak to you...alone."Her eyes darted to the two girls standing off to the side armed with bags of makeup and lace. Getting the hint, they both exited Rashel's _and Leo's_ new room. As soon as the door slammed shut, Rashel walked into Leos still arms. He didn't make the first move like he usually would, she did. In the blink of an eye, he was up against the wall with her pressed against him, her mouth travelling down the length of his jaw.

"Leo..."She muttered slowly into his skin, running her nails down the inside of his arm as she unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt.

"Yes?" He mumbled, eyes fluttering close as his arms circled around her.

"Do you want me?" She breathed into his ear, running her fingers through his hair . He said something unintelligible, fingers tightening against her.

"Then why don't you take me, right now?" She kissed him full on, not giving him time to reply. "Are you trying to humiliate me?"

"No, never." He replied breathlessly, trying to pull away from her.

"Yes you are, dressing me up like your doll then using me." She kissed him again, "I thought you love me...?"

Leo shook his head slightly comically, then slowly and gently pushed her away. "I do. But I want you to realize your not in charge. You've always had that problem."

Rashel froze, eyes narrowing as she looked at him. Who did he think he was? Why should she dress up for him just to have him use her? Leo smiled as if he guessed what she was thinking and gave her the curtest of nods. "Your mine Rashel, and I will do what pleases me. Not you."

Leo left, calling the two girls back in. Rashel had half a mind to fight back but thought of the consequences for John, and so she sat perfectly still. They curled her long black hair until it tumbled in ringlets down her back. They filed her nails and painted them a pale pink that nearly made her gag. Then they blushed, and highlighted until her cheeks were pink and her face sickeningly perfect.

The room stayed enclosed in a cold stony silence. When her make-up was done, one of the girls opened a small bag, pulling out black pieces of lace and a bigger piece of silk. Then they left, leaving Rashel with the sacrificial clothes she was supposed to wear.

She took her time changing, avoiding all mirrors. After an appropriate amount of time, the two girls came back in, setting up candles and flowers, while Rashel watched with a growing anxiety.

Finally they left, leaving her alone. She wanted to grab the nearest thing and throw it as hard as she could. She wanted to claw through the walls until she was outside. She wanted to scream and cry a the same time.

Absentmindedly looking for a way to escape, her eyes landed on a pile of bottles. _Champagne._ He had to be kidding. Champagne? She went over to the table, uncorking the first one she got hold of. Originally she was going to empty it all over the floor and smash the bottles but the sight of the bubbly liquid gave her a better idea. If she was going to sleep with Leo, she might as well not remember it.

It took her a few minutes to down the first bottle, and by then she was already tipsy. Fact and fiction blurred until things she wanted and the things that were happening were merged and she couldn't tell the difference. Her fingers fumbled in opening the second one and when it was open she couldn't bring herself to drink it.

"What the..." She managed when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked different. And not good different. Her vision blurred so she stood up and sauntered to the mirror , squinting at the image of the girl looking back at her.

The image was not her. It was some helpless coward who was doing everything some blackmailing bastard told her to do. That couldn't be her.

Using the back of her hand she wiped the lipstick off, and ran her fingers through her hair. It didn't have the effect she hoped for. If anything, it made her look even more vulnerable with lipstick stained lips and messy ringlets surrounding her face.

"Why are we doing this?" She whispered to the girl in the mirror. The sadness that pooled in her reflected image answered her question. She was doing it for the one she loved. The one she couldn't have anymore.

The door creaked open behind her, startling her. Rashel turned around quickly, stumbling over her own feet. Strong arms caught her just as she was bracing herself for the impact.

She looked up, ready to yell at Leo. But it wasn't him. It was John and he was smiling at her.

She giggled just by the obscurity of what she was thinking a minute ago. Nothing was wrong. Here he was, not tortured and craving blood.

"I had the weirdest feeling, John." She whispered, grazing his cheek with her lips as she spoke.

"And what was that?"

"I thought we were kidnapped and you were being tortured." She smiled with relief, "But your alright."

"I'm more then alright now, Rashel." There was something off about him, but she ignored it, letting him carry her over to the bed.

"I love you, you know?" She giggled, pulling him closer.

"I know you do."

"Do you?" She whimpered as he trailed down her throat. She waited for his fangs to brush against her exposed throat but nothing happened. Instead he trailed lower travelling down to her stomach.

"Mmmhm." He breathed, lifting his head back up to kiss her.

His kiss felt strange, and so did his reply. This would be when he told her that he loved her to the stars and back. The candle lights flickered in the background and she concentrated on them. Finding the only balance in their constant light. Everything John was doing confused her. How he touched her. How he kissed her. How he said her name. Even the colour of his hair was off...it seemed more...blonde...

The thoughts faded as the champagne took effect again. Leaving her content and giddy.

* * *

Rashel breathed deeply, taking in the cool breeze. Her fingers were already trailing through the sand, pushing them through her fingers as she found Johns body beside hers.

He was awake, watching the stars silently. When he felt her touch he pulled her in, laying her protectively under his arms.

"What are you doing?" She said quietly, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Thinking about you." He replied instantly, fingers brushing through her hair, eyes wandering back to the faint silvery glow of stars clustered above them. "Rashel?"

"Hmm?"

"If you asked me to get you a star, I'd be mad enough to try and get one for you." He whispered, locking his gaze with hers.

"I would never ask for a star, when I've got one right here." She smiled at him, cradling his icy cheek in her hand.

"What would you ask for?" He replied, leaning his face into her hand and closing his eyes.

"I'd only ask that you stay with me."

"Forever." He promised, kissing her palm. She remained silent, watching him with a question building up.

"Forever." She repeated, curling up into his side. His arms tightened around her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Rashel snapped awake, her eyes flickering open than closed again as the sunlight hit her incredibly sensitive eyes. She groaned softly, rolling over to evade the light. She froze when her bare skin made contact with someone else.

Then came the memories. Flooding in like a wild waterfall she drowned in last night. Leo. He...and...

A silent sob escaped her, as she fumbled to slip the silk robe on before he woke up. She felt disgusting and used and alone.

"Leo. Wake up." She nearly yelled, shaking him awake. He jumped awake, eyes roaming until they found her. A look of concern passed across his face but it was short lived.

"What?" He asked sleepily, trying to grab hold of her wrist to pull her back in bed.

"John. I need to see him."

"Right now?" He groaned, getting up with ease. She looked away when he stood up, embarrassed by his lack of clothing. Leo caught on and chuckled darkly.

"Fine, but this is the last time you get your way. After this, you only see him when I say so." He took her wrist, placing the metal bracelet on before he opened the door.

They walked in silence, with him not even seeming to care about his obvious...clothes-less-ness. This time they went up instead of down, until they were at a metal door. It was situated right in front of the stair case, with no hallways or floor between the two.

"A couple hours and that's it." Leo warned, taking the bracelet off and unlocking the door. He pushed her in harshly, bolting the door shut directly after.

The room was smaller then hers but it was clean and at least resembled a guest room.

"John?" She asked, scanning the room for him.

"Rashe-" The bathroom door opened and John stood there, his eyes running up and down her body with a menacing glint. He bared his fangs, looking like he wanted to pounce and kill. Rashel let out a small sob and ran into his arms, throwing herself at him.

"I'm...I'm so...I don't know...Oh god...John- I..."She sobbed into his shoulder, pressing herself against his solid warmth and seeking his protection. He remained tense and stiff, but he held her tightly.

"Now I have to kill him." John growled holding Rashel while she sobbed and tripped over her own words.

"Not if I do it first." She whimpered, hiding her face in his chest from shame and guilt. For his part, John was calm and soothing, hiding his anger from her so she wouldn't feel anymore guilt.

"I can smell him on you." John said quietly after a while, "I don't like it. It smells...wrong." Rashel couldn't smell anything but she hated the thought of his scent on her.

"Remember when you said you'd get me a star if I asked for one?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask for something now?"

"Anything."

"Please don't let him touch me again."

"He won't. I'll get you out before that happens."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	26. Us Against The World

**Chapter 26: Us against a army**

"Time to go!" A male voice hollered from the other side of the door, the lock clicking as it opened. Rashel dared a glance at John, he was perched on the table by the door looking extremely calm given the circumstances. There was a small jerk of his head followed by a thump on the other side of the door.

"Let's go," He reached out for her hand, enclosing it protectively in his. "Remember, Leo's mine."

Rashel shot him a bemused look but focused on prying the heavy door open. The man was laying face down against the door, his chest heaving as he breathed. She lifted her sharpened curtain rod and slid it carefully through his chest, right through the heart.

John was already ahead of her, drifting down the staircase with a sense of direction. She ran after him, keeping her weapons ready for more guards.

"Sh-" A alarm blared deafeningly from above just as John pushed her into the second floor hallway. She opened the first door, she could find and hid inside. He was right behind her, jamming the door shut and pressing against it to hear better.

"There's about 40 people running up the stairs, and 10 coming our way...wait," He whispered urgently grasping her hand painfully. His face tightened as he tried to knock out all of them with his mind. "There's too many and their all spread apart, I could only get 5."

Rashel wiped her hands on her robe, "Well let's go get them, and just get out of here."

"I don't think it'll be that easy," John replied, kissing her softly before throwing the door open and stealthy walking out. "This way," he mouthed, pointing away from the staircase.

They kept close to the walls and walked slowly, him at the front his mind searching up ahead for the remaining guards and her behind him, walking at a slight angle so she could move in either direction quickly.

Almost out of nowhere, two powerful hands grabbed her from behind, and tossed her against the wall, reaching past her to John. There were four of them, 2 advancing on John and 2 at her. She lashed out, killing one with a stab at the heart before the other could grab her. Her weapon was stuck inside the werewolf, so she used a small dagger fashioned out of the bed frame. It wouldn't kill him, but she stabbed several times at his neck. Rashel managed to silt his throat before John knocked him out, already finished with his guards.

"Come on," He yelled over the blaring alarms, yanking her rod out and tossing it to her effortlessly.

She ran beside him, neither of them caring about making noise anymore. They ran down the seemingly endless hallways until they came out through an opening that led back to the staircase. It was a small opening, stationed so it was barely visible from anywhere except directly in front of it, making it the ideal resting place for them.

"How many people are..?"Rashel panted, switching the rod from one hand to the other restlessly. The expression on his face could only mean there were a lot. Too many for him to knock out and too many for them to fight through.

"Would you stay here and let me cause a diversion so you can escape?" His words were grim but hopeful, like he knew her answer but was hoping for a different one anyway.

She didn't even bother to acknowledge the ridiculous question, instead moving towards the opening to look out. What she saw took her breath away.

There was a massive force of people, animals and vampires. It was like looking at a sea, with the rippling bodies pressed together. If you killed one, there would be thousands more to take their place. It would be impossible to move even a few feet.

"We can't fight them," Rashel concluded hopelessly, her eyes running through the crowd trying to find a chink in the armour.

"We'll stay here for a while." John replied soothingly, pulling her into a loving embrace. "They'll find us, I don't doubt that but at least we can control the number of people if we're in a restricted area."

"John..." She whispered helplessly, pressing herself against him.

"I know, Rashel. I know." He whispered back, holding onto her tightly, "I know."


	27. Just Don't Die

**Chapter 27: Just Don't Die**

"John," Rashel exclaimed hoarsely her eyes fixed on one particular part on the wall. It easy to miss, just a faded blue streak cutting across the bottom of the wall. It could have been any blue streak. But Rashel knew exactly what blue streak it was. "Look up the staircase and tell me if there's a silver chandelier with crystal droplets on it."

John didn't hesitate a heartbeat when he peered carefully out the small enclosure at the ceiling, "It's there."

"Is it tilted towards the staircase?"

"Yes."

"Can you see a small red strip? Its barely there but you should be able to-"

"Its there, would mind telling me what's going on?"

"I can't believe it." Rashel mumbled slowly, her eyes raking across the hallway.

"Believe what?" John gripped her shoulders tightly, "What?"

"I know how to save us. We can make it alive. We can make it through this alive!" She was at the point of hysterics, her body shaking with the intensity of her plans and thoughts.

"Calm down Rashel and tell me how," His jaw locked, already suspecting her plans to include some sort of self sacrifice.

"This is Leonardo's house. The third floor must have been cut down to that one room and some of the other rooms redecorated but-" she pointed to the blue streak, her hands moving animatedly "-I made that streak when I was 8; Leo and I were playing with these special crayons of his that could be used on walls. I guess a normal crayon ended up in our pile because the housemaids yelled at us when the blue wouldn't come off. They got most of it but they missed this line. Leo and I didn't tell them and we didn't clean it up either because no one usually comes through here so no one would notice."

"Rashel..." John started haltingly, his face uncertain "...Lots of kids play with crayons...it could be a random blue line."

"I know- which is why I asked about the chandelier. Did you know you can jump on it from the third floor railings? We were 10 when Leo tried it. He jumped and caught hold of it but he didn't know how to get off so I had to run and get Austin before he fell or the housemaids caught him. Austin made-"

Rashel stopped, realizing how easily her brothers name had rolled off her tongue. She suddenly wanted to stop telling this or any other story that involved him. The story had a crude ending anyway. Leo had been taken the the hospital with a broken ankle but he said he fell down the stairs with Austin and her as his witnesses.

John waited patiently for her to submerge from her mind and start to talk again and after a moments hesitation she started up again, "Well I want to draw attention here, so that the guards start coming this way while you go up and unhinge to chandelier- it probably wont kill more then a fifth of them but it'll cause confusion and wound more than half."

"No." He said firmly, his black abyss like eyes already shutting down any love and affection they had held.

"What do you mean 'no'? John, this is our only shot! I can't make that jump without coming down with the chandelier!" She demanded absolutely furious at his reaction.

"No. I wont let you fight off that many by yourself, it's suicide." He gave her a 'I'm not even going to think about it look' which only succeeded in making her madder.

"Well then you might as well sign off our suicide note because there's no other way in hell we're getting out of here! Not together and not alive! It's not the best plan, but its something. A leap of faith, a shot in the dark. I trust you and have absolute faith in you, do you have the same faith in me?"

John looked at her in soundless defeat and pulled her closer to him, "I will always have faith in you." He leaned in, feeling the electricity seizing his skin where it touched hers. "Just don't die."

"A cat has nine lives," Her smile showed through her words and seconds later they pulled apart.

"I hope so," He gave her a parting kiss glancing down to make sure no body else had noticed them and then darted down the hallway.

_**Make Left Turns. **_Rashel thought out to him knowing his mind would be connected to hers.

_**Okay...what's the signal?"**_ She looked glumly out at the soldiers all stationed in tight rows across the front hall and stairs.

_**This. **_

"John?" She shouted just loud enough for the guards nearest to the enclosure to hear her. "John? Where are you?"

There was a stamping of feet as the first guard barrelled in, swinging a long thin sword. Rashel hit him quickly, with a well aimed picture frame at his head; he stumbled back in a daze. She yanked the sword out of his hand, stabbing him through the heart then slicing the air in an arc around her to hit the guard who had approached behind her.

Using the enclosures restricted space to her advantage, Rashel moved to the entrance, blocking access to the inside hallways while making sure that she only had to fight one on one. Unless of course someone came up behind her but she was hoping that it didn't come to that.

She sliced and stabbed, taking down faceless people one after the other. No one had expected her to fight like this so they were unprepared. Also Leo must have made sure to announce that she was not to be harmed because no one made any killing moves towards her. Only ones that would knock her unconscious or injure her.

_**Are you there yet? **_She yelled in her mind, kicking aside a disembodied arm as she gutted a female guard whose short blonde hair gave her an innocently angelic look.

_**Hold on. Almost there.**_

She pushed back the womens body towards the oncoming guard who stumbled and fell in front of her. The next guard advanced immediately, followed by three others who squeezed in after him.

Rashel backed into the hallway, ready to lop his head off when his lips parted, "We have Austin."

She froze, the sword clattering to the ground just as another sound filled the halls and entire foyer. It was the sound of a thousand crystal droplets shattering against skulls and the ground alike. There were cries of agony and profanities following but she didn't hear any of it. The blood had rushed to her ears and she had thoughts for no one but her older brother.

_** What's wrong? Are you hurt? I'll be right there-**_

_** John, he has Austin. **_


	28. Truth Lies Underneath The Skin

**Chapter 28: Truth Lies Underneath The Skin**

His hair hung in front of his face like overgrown vines, clinging to his sweaty skin. His eyes were flickering orbs of honey, fierce but confused. Imagine his surprise when Leonardo appeared at his door, saying he could take him to Rashel. Leonardo was Rashel's best friend when they were kids and he always had a gut feeling that he would be there for Rashel even when he couldn't be. He enthusiastically followed Leo until something hard hit him from behind and he woke up all tied up and in the dark.

Now it was just his hands that were chained together, the chain sinking into the wall opposite. An itchy gag covering his grimacing mouth.

A cluster of bodies surrounded him and Leonardo, each one holding a lethal looking weapon. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused this. Was it something Rashel did? _Did she cause this?_

_**Austin?**_

Austin looked around bewildered, no one was looking at him or acting as if someone had said something.

_**Are you okay? **_

It was a male voice and he was most definitely sure that it was coming from his mind. How was he supposed to reply?

**Are you in my mind?** He replied hesitantly wondering weather he was just hallucinating.

_**Not exactly but never mind that. I'm here with Rashel- your sister. **_

**Rashel's with you? Is she okay? How do I know your not lying?**

_**I can't explain right now but yes Rashel's here with me and we're okay right now but we're not going to be very soon. **_An image flashed through his mind. It was of a pale girl with large downcast emerald eyes and thick black hair. Her lips were slightly parted and she looked as if she had just had a bad nightmare. In her hand was a long thin blade- the end of which was rusted over with something red. As a matter of fact, the red was in stains and spots all over her stark black robe...

** Why is Rashel covered in blood? **

_**Don't worry, its not hers, we're coming to get you but we have to know whats going on. Can you concentrate on what you see? If your concentrating, I can see what you see. **_

Austin concentrated on his left side first, taking in the big burly men and what kind of weapons they had. Then he moved to the left and the centre until he had done a full 360 and there was no where else to look.

_**Rashel's asking how tight the chains are. **_

** Very. **

_**Is there a key? **_

** Yeah, Leonardo has it. **

There was silence in his mind and he looked around cautiously. It felt strange to speak in his mind because his mouth kept opening to answer until he realized that he had to reply with thoughts. Good thing the gag blocked his mouth or else the others would have realized he was up to something.

_**We're coming.**_

The words sounded as if they belonged in an action movie. Except if he were casting director he certainly wouldn't have made himself the hostage. Or his sister the girl who stabbed people and was friends with a guy who could invade your mind.

There was a loud commotion from the gigantic stairs that took up most of the entrance, bodies started rolling down in groups, some of them screaming in agony as they went.

Austins eyes widened as he caught sight of a girl who had rolled to the feet of the guard on his left. There was a gaping red stain growing around her neck and stomach, but it didn't matter much since nothing but the whites of her eyes showed and she clearly wasn't breathing.

Taking the guard off guard, Austin swung his arms at his head. The metal chains clattering as they made contact with his head and Austin stepped away just as blood started seeping out. The guard fell forward with a grunt, the other guards uneasily pivoted between Austin and the staircase, unsure what to do.

"Don't move," Leonardo ordered unsheathing a blade of his own. He shrank back to Austin's side, the blade sinking into a shallow wound on his side. "You know, I was going to keep you as a surprise for her. I kept imagining her face when she saw you. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Austin eyed Leonardo with disgust. Obviously he was in love with Rashel, it practically clung to every word he said but it seemed that she didn't really like him...There were so many wide gaps that he didn't understand, what happened to Leo and Rashel? What happened to mom? Had Rashel been looking for him like he he'd been looking for her?

"I don't understand how she could do that to me. I was always there for her but was she there for me?" Leonardo made something that sounded like a laugh except it was dark and twisted, "No, she chose to go with that..._monster _and just leave me. Did I ever leave her? I was the one who helped her after the...accident. I was the one who put her mother at that private hospital. I was there. And she just leaves?" He swallowed hard, his hands running through his hair, musing up the blonde strands. He glanced sidelong at Austin, then chuckled darkly when he saw the gag. His hand reached up like the flick of a cobra and the gag was off, falling silently to the floor.

"Leonardo..." Austin started, his breath catching as another body rolled down. This whole thing sounded complicated and there were too many blind spots. "Why did she leave you?"

"I don't know," Leonardo's eyes sobered and he looked off into space, "She just left. I thought she loved me like I loved her. It took me months to find her, and I feared she was dying or already dead. Then I saw her," His expression darkened, voice turning flat. "She was kissing him on the beach like the world was full of rainbows and nothing but happiness. She was happy while I spent day and night searching for her thinking she was being tortured to death! Rashel forgot about me but I could never forget about her._ Never." _

There was silence that neither of them broke. Leo was staring off into space unselfconsciously forcing the knife deeper.

"I-" He froze when he caught sight of them. Rashel and the boy next to her. The boy was who he noticed first even though he wanted to turn to look at his sister. His hair was black and he had silver eyes that could not be mistaken for grey even from afar. More interesting however were the two pointed teeth resting on his lower lip and the blood dripping from him like he had jumped into a blood bath. Rashel looked about the same in terms of blood except she wasn't dripping. She was also leaning onto the boy away from her left leg.

Leonardo was now at attention, his guards parting so they made two diagonal lines with Leo and Austin at the centre.

The boy carefully picked Rashel up, being extra careful with her left leg. They seemed to be arguing- probably about her leg.

"Don't want to keep our guest waiting," Leonardo called smoothly upwards, nothing left in his face to indicate the hurt boy who had been left behind by Rashel.

"Guest? Is that what kidnappers call their hostages nowadays?" Rashel said just as smoothly, as the boy landed in a slight crouch at the bottom of the stairs. Austin stared mouth open, he hadn't even seen them jump. He put Rashel down at his side and fussed for her for a second before righting himself. Up close he looked even more frightening.

"_Austin_..." Rashel's voice caught and he slid his glance to her. She looked like she wanted to cry, laugh and scream at the same time. He knew the feeling, it was what he wanted to do right now as well.

"Rashel." He gave her a small smile, looking at his little sister all grown up. He was happy to see her but sorry that he had to see her here.

* * *

Song hint for the next chapter: Somebody that I used to know- Walk off the Earth cover (I Love This Song)


	29. Your The Light to My Dark

**Chapter 29: Sunlight And Moonlight**

Rashel's leg throbbed, blood oozing out of the gash on her thigh. She shifted her weight onto John's arm, grimacing in pain. John carefully slipped a hand around her waist, and lifted her so her feet were just skimming the ground. With his other hand he punched an advancing guard in the face, blood splattering them both.

"Where's Lily?" Rashel asked quietly, tearing her gaze from Austin to look at Leo. It wasn't like Lily to be absent during an important event, and unless they were prepared she could ambush them later.

"Not here," Leo retorted darkly, his face was a cruel mask that stabbed at her heart every time she looked at him. Knowing fully that it was her fault that he had turned to madness.

"That's not what she meant," John hissed, a deep growl emitting from his throat.

"Oh, I know what she meant," Leo shifted his face slightly to take in John. "Did the monster in you escape? Should we call the zoo?"

John's eyes narrowed, his fingers tightening against her waist. "Don't bother, I don't think they want you back."

Leo chuckled, his eyes lingering possessively at Rashel. His eyes skimmed her tattered robe, sending a crawling feeling through her. John growled, curling Rashel into his side.

"Enjoying the view?" Rashel hissed, grasping John's shoulders hard to keep herself steady.

"The view's great, but once you've had a taste nothing else can compare," Leo smirked, deliberately staring at John, "You felt so warm and soft underneath me, Rashel. The way your back arched when I-"

Rashel felt the wind rush at her and she was on the stairs, the cold marble supporting her. A moment of dizziness passed, her head spinning with tunnel vision.

"Let go _John_," Leos voice was cold and commanding. Rashel looked up, clearing her head as she looked at them. John was crouched over Leo, the tip of his dagger pointed in the middle of Leo's chest. "Unless of course, you want Austin to stay chained to the ground forever,"

"If your filthy mouth even breaths her name,-" John said, voice calm with white hot fury.

"Does it bother you, monster? Do you not like me talking about _Rashel_? Or is it the way she moaned when I held her? Or the little noises she makes?-" The dagger quivered and then faster then lightening it raked down Leo's arm. Leo didn't react at first but then he screamed as the pain hit him. Rashel stared at Leo in horror. He was writhing under John,sputtering curses and insults as he grasped his arm.

"Are you proud of what you did Leonardo? Forcing yourself on someone you love because you thought it would make her love you back?" John grasped Leos wounded arm, twisting it harshly inwards,"Did you think it would work? Or did you not hear _whose_ name she moaned?" Rashel took a deep shuddering breath, her eyes fixing on Austin. She had to help him while they were distracted. Austins eyes met hers, a bewildered sort of horror lying in them.

Testily, she pressed down on her leg, taking in a sharp breath as it throbbed. She gave up on putting weight on her leg, it would only damage it more. Instead she crawled towards the railing, propping herself up against it.

"I heard, but it was meaningless whose name it was. She was with me while you were...what were you doing John? Nothing? Not being able to help her...knowing that its your fault she had to do anything in the first place..."

Screaming and cursing followed the sickening sound of skin being sliced. Rashel ignored them, not stopping until she was at the bottom step.

"You. Disgust. Me." John spat slowly, his eyes lingering on rashel's distressed expression. He sighed, thrusting the dagger firmly into Leo's shoulder before getting up. He stared at the chains that held Austin for a moment, yanking the chain from the wall. The metal seemed to glow and held taunt, causing a gasp of suprise from Austin whose wrists was being crushed slowly.

"Go ahead and do that, _John_. For all that nonsesnse you said about loving Rashel, you sure are in a hurry to kill her brother."

"Don't," Rashel said softly, teetering forward to John. He reached out, catching her just before she fell and reined her in beside him.

"I'm sorry? Did I offend you whore?" The word took her by suprise, it sounded so primal and savage coming from someone who had never so much as uttered an oath at her. John's grip tightened and the only thing that stopped him from tearing apart the other half of Leo's limbs was Rashel. She looked like she was going to be sick, her body swaying gently.

"Leo..."She whispered quietly, squuezing her eyes shut to force back tears. He was a monster, but she had made him- no forced him to be what he was. She was no better then him.

"I'm a horrible terrible person for doing to you what I did, and after everything you did for me. But I dont love you. I never loved you, not before you kidnapped us and not before John came back into my life. I wont ever love you after what you forced me to do." The words were out before she could stop them, the part of her heart that remembered Leo as the boy who was by her side for 15 years- the one she got in trouble with and the one she loved like family- was finally being crushed from the weight of his actions.

Leos laugh was manically and it silenced anything John ws about to say. He laughed, his good arm flopping over his chest and his eyes fluttering open and closed. His right leg was twisted into an odd angle, a dagger jutting out from his thigh. "It's too late now Shel'. I gave you everything and you left me. You let your monster tear me up, and now your watching me die. Does it make you feel happy? Do you like the fact that I'm _dying slowly_?" Austin and John were tactfully ignoring him and Rashel, discussing something in low whispered voices. Rashel, leaned away from John's supporting arm, pivoting herself forward a step before collapsing beside Leonardo. She pulled her upper body up, dragging herself towards him.

With cat-like grace she yanked the dagger out of his shoulder, placing it carefully over his heart. Leo was watching her with wide resigned eyes, "I love you," He whispered quietly, closing his eyes as the dagger pierced his skin and sunk in deep. His body went cold in seconds.

A numb and gripping feeling tore through Rashel, not one of satisfaction and victory but of grief and despair. They had won the battle but lost so much more.

Someones arms enclosed her, a soft feathery voice whispering gently in her ear as the ground vanished. John's familar scent didn't help her, instead she wondered.

Is this how he had felt when she had died? A sense of lonliness and damp bitter cold that blew through you like a tundra?

She caught another face, Austins, staring worriedely at her. He and John contrasted in so many different ways. One of sunlight and one of moonlight. Grimacing, she closed her eyes, Leos death playing over and over in her head.


	30. Broken

**Chapter 30: Broken**

_She was climbing up a burning roped spiderweb in a kids carnival, John was on the ground, telling her to let go, yelling that he'd catch her. But Leo was at the top, holding a bundle in his arms. When she was halfway, her body became trapped in the ropes becoming forever stuck between John and Leo. John would die horrible deaths, one after another but she couldn't jump to help him. Leo would taunt her, holding the bundle over the edge but she couldn't climb up to save it. She felt useless and scared, unable to name what she was scared of. Leo? The burning rope? John's death? The bundle...?_

A soft morning breeze caressed her skin while the sun bathed its warm light over her subconscious figure. Outside the ocean rolled lazily across the shore and a soft murmur of voices carried through the open window by the wind.

Try as she might to escape the confides of a guilty subconscious , her body didn't want to respond so she lay perfectly still, letting the guilty tremors rake her soul until a broken sob escaped. It echoed through the empty room before being enveloped by the vastness of space.

Finally she forced herself awake, dragging her burdened eyelids open until she could see the canopy overhead. But it didn't help her escape the tormented plagued her.

Nothing mattered except that she had killed him. As much as she had wanted him dead, the memories of his death made her shiver. His last words whispered through her mind and flashes of other happier memories erupted like fireworks, there one moment but gone the next.

She sensed John in the room, but having finally taken the trouble of rolling her head to the side, she could see he had his back to her. It didn't matter much, she didn't want to see him right now. He shouldn't have to see her as broken and beyond repair as she was now...maybe in a couple days when she pulled herself together, she'd be worthy of him again. But right now all she wanted to do was wallow in guilt until it drowned her.

Something twisted in her stomach, sending bitterness up her throat. She bolted upright, John suddenly at her side with an empty bucket. She threw up until it felt like her body just wanted to get rid of every last organ. It hurt but she didn't complain, not that she could.

"Rashel? Can you understand me?" The words sounded strange and warped but she nodded meekly, avoiding his heartbreaking gaze.

The bucket was gone and in the next instant she was being crushed against his chest, the bitter taste still in her mouth. "What were you thinking? Damn it Rashel, he's not worth your guilt."

She kept quiet, not finding the strength to speak. It took too much effort to say meaningless words.

_Please, say something Rashel. I'll do anything,_ His mental voice broke, showing the side of him she couldn't see. The one that was dying with each day she spent dead to the world. _I'd even bring him back to life if I could. _

"I love you John," She whispered, her voice coarse from unfamiliarity. It baffled her how true and binding those words were. They were the only words that made sense anymore. In a world of lies they were the only true things left.

And then she fell. Not physically- her body was held protectively by John where no one could even think about hurting her- but mentally. Her mind closing around her in a blank dome.

Sometimes, its safer not to think, that's why our brains just shut down, to save our bodies from inflicting pain upon themselves.

_No, please don't go again...please...Rashel..._

* * *

_Its very short, but I just wanted to show how hard it is for Rashel to forgive herself for making Leo insane. It also foreshadows...if you can pick up on some hints...;);)  
_


	31. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Chapter 31: Slow Dancing In A Burning Room**

"Have you read any of the letters?" John's voice whispered at the edges of her mind like the tide sprawling through the sand.

"I used to, but they always made me so sad. It seemed impossible that things like that could happen in real life."

**_ "Couldn't stand seeing...caged in like that... to do a great deal for your health.. we could use a place of our own...consider it a present." _**

"How did it feel to lose her?"

"It was torturous but I had memories and I clung to those like the dying man I was. The world moved on but I stayed frozen in those moments. They were all I had left."

**_ "Who did you kill?" _**

**_ "Just some human, what does it matter?"_**

"Austin, do you wish she never met me?...She would have been happy with Leonardo."

"Happy but not the way she is with you. I don't think a lifetime of happiness with L-him could compare with a few seconds of happiness with you. Even I can see that."

_** "Back in the day you don't just take the women your courting for food, you also have to take her dancing and sneak kisses under stars."** _

"Rashel was always strong, it was something about her that made me love her more. Her stubbornness, her life, her insanity. It made me want to swim until I drowned into her very being."

**_ "Get away from me." _**

_** "We're soulmates, I can't get away from you."** _

"Dad used to say that if she had been summer grass, no-one would have had time to admire the flowers or the sky because they'd be spending all their time marveling at her."

**_Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away, and now I'm left with nothing._**

"I wish she would wake up. Le-He was a twisted and evil man, she shouldn't be suffering from his loss after what he did to her!"

"I'll give her as long as she needs. A few weeks of evil can't overshadow years of friendship- not to someone like her."

_** I love you, I will always love you for even longer than I live. I don't know what happens to my kind if we die, but I know that each passing moment with you is heaven and no one can ever make me a better heaven then the one I have right now.** _

"I love you, no matter how long you want to be numb and in pain, I'll always be here to share it and when your ready...I'll be there to help you remember."

**_ "I don't usually need anyone to save me- or help me." _**

_** "But, everyone messes up once in a while and it's good to know that someones there with you. To know that your not alone."** _

* * *

The first thing she saw when she woke up were two very dark eyes. She blinked, unbelieving and he mimicked her motion as if he couldn't believe it either. He didn't move, his body as motionless as stone beside her. She lowered her gaze, glancing at him from under her lashes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked softly, still motionless. She weighed her words heavily in her mind first, entrusting her mouth to transfer them correctly without practice.

"I'm going to let him go." She finally said, reaching out to hold his face. The first move had to be hers.

"Is it that easy?" John sighed, allowing her to tilt his face closer to his. For the first time in weeks, she laughed. It felt so good that she couldn't stop, and only laughed harder when John shot her a purely quizzical but patient smile. "Is there something funny I'm missing?"

"It's never that easy, that's whats so funny. The world is playing some big hysterical joke on all of us and I am tired of it. I want to live and love and _be._ I want to be with you forever but I don't get to choose when forever ends. Not like this. I could die right now or tomorrow. I don't want to leave you. Ever," She leaned forward so that their lips were touching, "I want to choose my own forever."

It took only a second for him to register what she was saying and then happiness broke over his face like sunrise. In one motion he had her pinned under him, their faces inches apart.

"How long do you want your forever to be?" He grinned at her, his teeth gleaming in the dark.

"For as long as I'm with you," Rashel replied, mirroring his grin. He swooped down, his lips pressing against hers- where they belonged. They kissed like it was their first time, softly, testing the other boundaries. When it was clear to John that she wasn't going to break, he started kissing her more hungrily, trying to show her how much he loved her.

"Go ahead," She whispered breathlessly baring her neck. John hesitated but then swooped in, pressing his teeth against her skin.

Rashel closed her eyes, imagining her blood rushing to meet his eager lips, the slight sting when his teeth cut her skin and the soul mate bliss that always encased her. It seemed like forever but finally it was her turn. The moment she dreaded when she made this choice.

_Don't be silly_, she thought, _**J**ohn's a vampire and he's not a monster. I don't have to be either.._

_I always thought I was a terrifying monster_, John nudged her playfully with his mind.

John carefully guided her to a spot on his neck where she could feel his pulse on her lips. The blood from the cut he made, was trickling down and she hesitated before licking it up to the wound.

Slowly, she started drawing the blood, inwardly wincing at the unfamiliar taste. John was tracing small circles on her back while she drank, lost in thoughts that she couldn't see.

"Can you die of blood loss?" Rashel asked, pulling her face away from his neck when she thought she'd taken too much.

"If I do, I can be the first vampire ever," John smiled and then started laughing. Rashel joined in when she realized that it was because he was happy. Happiness can never be contained in a smile.

"I love you."


	32. Darling, I Won't Let You Go

**Chapter 32: Darling, I won't let you go **

Rashel stumbled backwards, knocking over a small side table. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the second floor railing and her breath was coming out in laboured pants.

"Rashel?" John was suddenly at her side, emerging from their bedroom as the vase shattered to the floor.

"It'll pass," Rashel hissed through gritted teeth, trying to bear the pain while it rocked her body from head to toe.

He grabbed hold of her as she began to sink to the ground, pressing his fingers nervously against her back.

"What was that?," John demanded as soon as the shivers subsided, letting Rashel move away dizzily.

"Isn't it part of the change?" She asked hoarsely, rubbing her temples.

"No," John curtly answered, prodding her mind for more information. Her mental barriers gave way easily, revealing something she was keen on hiding,"This happened before? Why didn't you say something!"

"I thought it was normal..." She whispered, curling into him. Her breathing was still audible and she was shivering.

"Whats going on?" Austin called up from downstairs, a bag of chips in his hand.

"Somethings wrong, this isn't supposed to happen," John muttered, ignoring Austin altogether. He gently lifted her limp body in his arms descending the stairs.

"Should I come...?" Austin asked, hesitating at the door. He knew about the night world and the horrors it contained. Rashel accepted it all in good grace but he was more cautious.

"Stay here, I'll call you if anything important happens," John waved over his shoulder as he settled Rashel into the passenger seat.

"Then I hope you don't call," Austin called back before bolting the door shut.

"And Leo...?" Thea asked softly as they waited for the elder witches to finish up with Rashel in the hospital wing.

"He has nothing to do with this," John growled under his breath, running through the different procedures they had been through that day. He could tell night was falling by the orange light that poured through all the windows.

"He might have everything to do with this, John. If he and Rashel...she could have been carrying his child when you gave her your blood."

John didn't even blink, "But the vampire blood would have killed the child."

He had gone over the possibility in his head over and over again. If she had been pregnant, than the vampire blood would have killed the baby. But that's still _if_ she had been pregnant with Leo's...

"It should have," Thea agreed, "but it might not have. You didn't give her a lot of blood, maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Ash asked, plopping down onto the couch next to John. His expression was lightweight and friendly.

"Maybe it survived. There's still enough human blood-" Thea ceased talking as the door to one of the rooms opened and an old women stepped out. She stood at her full height, hair to her waist and a disapproving glare in her eye.

"Quinn?"she looked at him hard, turning on her heel when he stood, "I'd like for you both to be there," she instructed in a hoarse but clear voice.

He followed her, eager to hear that everything was fine and going as planned. _This can't happen. Not again. Not when they were so close. So close he could see the endless time that stretched before them. _

Rashel was facing the window wearing a set of mint green pyjamas. When she turned, he almost cried with joy.

She looked healthier then ever, her skin radiant and her eyes glowing. He was dreading the see her hollow and thin, pale as a ghost.

Smiling, John propped himself against the window frame, his arm wrapping around her waist. She leaned into him, swaying slightly as a quick session of shivers hit her.

"Will she be alright?" John asked the old witch, he could hear the relief in his voice and he didn't doubt that she could to.

"She will be," The witch replied steely, "and so will the babies."

It took a moment for the words to hit them. _No. No, no, no, no._ Their denial echoed across the room, two voices mourning as one.

"No," Rashel yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed in agony. John didn't move, looking straight ahead as she slid to the ground sobbing. "No! Dammit Leo! No! No, no, no! Dammit!"

"Babies?" he asked quietly, staring the witch dead in the face. She looked away, focusing on Rashel who had quieted to a soft whimper.

"There are...two babies," the witch seated herself and looked at them with sympathy. "I understand this is hard but-"

"You don't understand anything!" John shouted, feeling finally overpowering the numbness. He fell to the ground next to Rashel, pulling her tightly into him. He never wanted to let her go. Trouble was everywhere, especially for them.

"I...don't...I-" More tears streamed down her face, the hopelessness in her eyes.

"I won't let you go, shh," he soothed her, rocking them back and fourth on the floor.

"Twins?" She finally whispered, turning to the witch.

"Not exactly."

We both stared, there were two babies but not twins? Was that possible?

"What?" Rashel's hand fluttered involuntarily to her stomach.

"There are two babies, and two fathers."

***Darling I won't let you go by Hedley***


	33. Dining With A Moody Vampire Slayer

**Chapter 33: Dining with a moody vampire hunter**

"No."

"Rashel."

"No."

"But it's our baby! Ours! We'll never have a chance like this. Ever."

"Only one of them is yours, but their both mine. How are you going to treat the other baby? The one that's _not _yours?"

"I...I'm going to love it because even if it has a part of him, it also has a part of you and I could never hate you."

"I just don't know..."

John slowly sank to his knees, staring up at her with big pleading eyes. "Rashel, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I know what we have is so much more then words but I want to do things the right way. I never thought you could have my child, but now its real and I realize how much I want this for us. I'm asking you to be the mother of my _children. _Please." He took her hand, carefully sliding a silver band with a rose shaped emerald in the middle, on her finger. It was the same ring he had given her when he asked her to marry him. The same ring she had worn when she died.

Rashel sank to the ground next to him and hugged him hard, using her mind to tell him all the ways she loved him.

* * *

"God, why can't they move faster? I'm going to stake everyone if they don't show up in 2 minutes!" Rashel glared at the empty table, willing her eyes to magically become lasers so she could blast someone.

"Do you want me to make a complaint?" John asked absently, flipping through the menu.

"Oh,_ haha._ Your so funny. Why don't you try being pregnant and hungry?" Rashel stabbed the fork into the wooden table, pursuing her lips in disapproval as the silver snapped. It had been 8 months since she and John had decided to keep the babies. At first it had been great, then it got worse and worse. Everything tasted great and revolting at the same time. She was on a steady diet of both blood and human food and neither was enough to fill her newly high metabolism.

"It's here," John declared as the waiter brought their food. Rashel suddenly felt disgusted by the steaming steak and pushed the platter away.

"I am so not hungry. That looks disgusting," She edged the platter away even more, picking up the red jell-o instead.

"Rashel, you have to eat proper food remember?" John nudged the plate back into place, ignoring the death stare he got as he cut up the steak and held a piece up to her lips.

"No."

"Rashel."

"Fine but I'm not speaking to you ever again." She took a bite, chewing slowly.

"I guess I'll have to name the kids then," unaffected, he picked at his own plate, watching her with an amused expression.

Finally she swallowed, "If I'm giving birth to them then I get to name them."

"Really? I was thinking of naming them Ash and Morgead, so they'd have excellent role models," he said.

Rashel scrunched up her nose, swallowing another piece of steak before answering, "No. I was thinking of Wes and Owen. Or maybe Blade and Ace. Or John II and Leonardo II."

"How about Ace Wes and Owen Blade?" He said lightly.

"No, they sound like villains in a bad sitcom. I don't know but I know I'll know when I see them."

"No what?" Ash asked puzzled, sliding into the seat across from Rashel.

"No, not no. 'Know' as in to know something," she replied exasperated with the world. It didn't help that it felt like she was carrying a water gallon on a fanny pack across her waist.

Ash surveyed the table, taking in the different dishes of untouched food, "Did you invite the entire city to eat or is this all for you?"

"John's trying to make me puke," She stated briskly, poking at a chicken breast with her spoon. It looked like a revolting slab of skin wrapped in weeds.

"_John's_ trying to make her eat," John corrected, replacing the picked at steak with the chicken breast.

"Well, _Ash_ is going to eat. This stuff looks delicious," Ash said, biting into a taco. It started falling apart, little bits of cheese falling onto the table like wriggling worms...

"Ash, we needed to talk to you," John said suddenly serious. His voice was low and sincere, the same voice he used when he was telling Rashel to stop trying to kill everything with her mind.

"Mm?"

"Will you be our godfather, not ours- the babies. Will you be their godfather?" Ash started choking on his taco, he grabbed a glass of water and forced it down.

"Now your making Ash puke," Rashel put in calmly, taking a dainty bite of her food.

Ash finally sputtered,"Me? I know your Rosalind and Everett's godfather Quinn but you don't have t-"

"It's not because of that, it's because we trust you-"

Rashel interrupted haughtily, "Even though you did almost get us killed a couple of times."

"-and your my best friend."

"I'll be their godfather as long as you two promise not to die," Ash said after a slight pause.

"Been there, done that. I think I want a cherry pie," Rashel mused cheerfully going through the menu. "I'm going to go pay and ask the waiter to put these in doggie bags."

John and Ash both got up to help her but she waved them off, leaning on the table for support. Her cashmere pullover bulged at the stomach and curved at the back, showing off her pregnant form.

"When's she due?" Ash asked as they watched her walk up to the women at the register.

"In two weeks. There's a good chance they might be premature so she's moving into one of the medical rooms on Tuesday."

"You know, Ash is a very popular boy name."

"So is Bob."

"What's wrong with Bob?"

John's lips curved into a remembering smile, "It sounds like some rednecked chicken farmer from Iowa, according to Rashel."

**Boy twin names anyone? **


	34. See how they Run?

**Chapter 34: See how the run?**

Rashel was tired. Her feet hurt from holding up her body, her body hurt from carrying two other bodies and the two other bodies insisted on kicking her to death. Currently, she was glaring at John, who looked perfectly at ease and pain-free- not that she wanted him to be in pain...well maybe just a little.

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye and seeing her glaring, turned devotedly back to the road. Back straight, hands on two and twelve, and going the exact speed limit.

"You, are a disgrace to vampires everywhere," Ash stuck his head in between them, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. "There's no one on the road! What are you afraid of? Killing a squirrel?"

Quinn didn't take his eyes off the road but a second later, Ash fell backwards in his seat, unconscious.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Rashel said coyly, resting her hand on top of his with a grin. He didn't look at her, his hands tensing under hers. Immediately she was suspicious, for god sakes- he was driving the speed limit, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She pursed her lips, mentally digging into his mind, his shields and barriers crumbled but she didn't go any deeper,"Nothing, huh?"

He hesitated and then shook his head and she withdrew.

"Rashel, it's...I don't want to worry you right now with the delivery date so close and all...it's just...some keys were missing and there were some minor break ins- nothing important- I just don't want to take any chances."

"Oh, _so_ that's why Ash showed up at 2 in the morn- _wait_, Theirry sent _him_ to be my 'protector'?" She was automatically indignant. Sure, Ash was good but she could fight better then he could _while_ being nine months pregnant with twins. Plus he was unconscious.

"There's been Hunter movement in the North and he sent some of the others there to do surveillance," The car started accelerating as he spoke and he took his eyes off the road, staring at her instead, "Your so beautiful."

Rashel smiled, "Eyes on the road remember?"

He smirked and swiveled to the side, the engine purring to a stop, as he shut it off., "Not a problem."

"How about your unconscious vampire friend in the backseat who could wake up any minute?" She countered mischievously.

Quinn leaned towards her, kissing her softly as he undid his jacket buttons and took it off, tossing it over Ash's head, "Anything else?"

"No, I think that's it," She coiled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him long and hard. John masterfully manoeuvred them back into her seat, never once parting from her. His fingers trailed down her arm and stroked her side with agonizingly slow strokes. She broke the kiss, embracing his head against her neck as she gasped for breath.

"John," She moaned as he kissed up her neck and along her jaw, nibbling on her ear.

"Mm?"

"No clothes-" He bit into the skin just below her ear and she struggled to keep breathing, "-come off."

He pulled back slightly and grinned, his fingers teasing her collar downwards, "They don't _have_ to come off."

The sensible part of her mind was against it, mostly because Ash was in the car- otherwise the windows _were_ tinted...

John had his face buried in her neck when she saw the face. It was ghostly pale and pressed against the window, fire red hair blazing even through the darkness. It was _him_ and he was watching. She didn't have time to panic or attack because at that moment John saw him through her thoughts.

He stiffened and a second later the car door was open and they were both gone. Rashel reflexivity snapped the door close and pressed on the locks, grabbing her _bokken_ from under the turned and desperately poked Ash with it but he remained dead to the world.

Hunter had been outside the window watching them...make out? That would have been perverted and creepy if it hadn't been so scary. Where was John now?

The seconds grew longer and Rashel jumped at every slight movement and sound, wishing desperately that Ash would wake up.

_He's gone. I'm coming._

Rashel immediately unlocked her door, getting as far as the hood before John materialized in front of her. He opened his mouth but instead of words- music came out, soft sweet melodic music.

_"Three blind mice, three blind mice, see how they run, see how they run." _John looked horror struck as Rashel turned slowly.

On the hood of the car were two matching teddy bears with ruby fur and dark suits. They were both smiling and glowing in time to the music. _"They all ran after the farmer's wife, Who cut off their tails with a carving knife, Did you ever see such a thing in your life?"_

Rashel grabbed the first doll planning to throw it when she felt the dampness. The bear fell from her grasp and continued on perfectly, _"As three blind mice?" _

_ "_Get in the car. Now!" John hustled her forward, knocking the other bear off the hood as they passed it.

"John." Rashel was staring hard at her hand, ignoring John's persistent pushing.

"Rashel, get in!"

"John!" Her voice broke, catching his attention fast. "Its damp." And she held up her bloodied hand.

_"Three blind mice, three blind mice. Do you see how they run?" _


	35. It's All Peaches and Cream

**Chapter 35: It's all peaches and Cream...sort of **

"What do you mean you can't get anyone here?" It was more of a rhetorical question and she was glad she couldn't hear the other end of the conversation because it was driving Rashel mad just listening to John. Ash was still unconscious, their car wouldn't start and somewhere out there was a demented vampire who had good reason to be majorly pissed off at both of them. It was just such a beautiful night to be out and about.

"I don't are who you send! Just get someone to bring us a car!" John was pacing outside, his door firmly shut with just enough of his window open for her to hear him argue with every day breaker available. "No. Stop talking. Listen closely and carefully. If you don't call me back in 3 minutes with a confirmed ride, I will make your worst nightmare seem like a Disney fairytale."

Rashel unlocked his door for him and he slid in, slamming his head against the steering wheel, "No ones coming?"

"I can't get hold of anyone besides the new recruits, but don't worry. They'll send someone," He turned towards her, studying her with careful eyes, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Peaches, cream and all that jazz."

He gave her a flat stare, clearly disbelieving, "Peaches and cream, huh."

"What? I like peaches _and_ cream. Don't you?" Her mind, however, was already analyzing their situation and trying to find a way out. There were several problems besides the obvious such as the fact that it was pitch black outside and dawn wasn't for several hours. Only two out of the three of them could see and unfortunately one of those two was taking a nap- through no fault of his own. Hunter could sneak up on them and they'd be none the wiser. "How many snacks did you bring?"

John sighed and banged his head against the steering wheel again, "Don't worry, Ash remembered to bring lots, it's all back there."

"Great," Rashel unlocked her door and stepped outside, swatting John away when he appeared before her.

"What are you doing?" He hoovered over her as she unlocked the back doors and grabbed armfuls of chip bags.

She said, "Eliminating a problem."

Rashel walked a good distance from the car and began sprinkling chips in a large arc around the car, being careful to make it thick. John watched her for a while but then he got restless and started prowling outside her snack moat.

"Try and get inside the circle without making noise," Rashel said adding another empty bag to her growing pile. He looked ready to object but then muttered a barely audible reply. Then he was gone.

She watched as he attempted to jump across the chips, but he landed about halfway in, landing with a sharp crackle as chips crumbled beneath his feet. A huge grin broke across his face.

In the end, he managed to get back in by scaling a nearby tree and leaping onto the car.

"Did I ever mention," John drummed his hands against the dashboard, phone open in his lap, "That I'm glad you're my soulmate?"

"I get that often," She whispered close to his ear, putting her hand over his. He leaned in, their lips almost touching.

Ash's disembodied voice interrupted them, "Please, continue making out, don't stop on my behalf."

Their heads snapped towards the backseat where Ash was sitting, calmly glaring into space.

"Ash...um...hey, glad your up," Rashel sank back into her seat, pretending to be looking out for their rescue car or Hunter.

"Funny, I don't remember falling asleep."

"It's a really _funny_ story, involving Hunter and a broken car."

"Ha- wait, Hunter? Here? And the cars broken?" Ash stopped looking angry, opting instead for a confused look.

"Yeah, some escort you are. Isn't this the kind of thing you're supposed to prevent?"

"Don't blame this on me! I was knocked out by the people I was supposed to be escorting."

"Your giving me a headache!" Rashel fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly feeling very hot. She ran her hands absentmindedly through her hair.

"Are you okay?" John asked quietly, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm fine, just worried. _Why _is Hunter out there?" She gestured outside with her hand, eyes roaming the area.

Ash said,"Your not planning on giving birth are you?"

She rolled her eyes, "If the urge strikes me to give birth in the middle of nowhere, I'll let you know."

"Actually, I'd rather not know. Just knock me out again and I'll be fine."

John closed his eyes and let his head fall against the steering wheel. There was nothing left to do but wait, either for Hunter or for the ride that was supposed to show up.

In the silence that followed, the crunch that sounded right outside her door was more than audible. In an instant, John and Ash were out of the car but Rashel, moving more slowly only managed to step outside.

Hunter, impossibly, looked even more frightening than he had before. His hair was more crimson than ruby and his cheeks were incredibly hollow. There was blood on his mouth and smeared across the front of his shirt. He looked ready to spring and attack anyone of them, as he bared his bangs and said, "My own bloodlines, such a disgrace to see you revolting against me."

John tensed and glanced back at her, clearly wanting her to lock the doors, but she ignored him, arming herself with a silver dagger before getting out.

Hunter turned to him, "Quinn, how does it feel to be fathering your soul mates bastard child?"

John crouched down and snarled, but Hunter was faster and with one blow threw him headfirst into the trees. Rashel didn't think, she lunged for Hunter. It wasn't a very good lunge since she was carrying almost twice her weight but no-one had been expecting her to do it and she managed to stab him in the chest. He backed away from her, casually prying the knife out, "Is that the best you've got, Kitty? Quite frankly I'm disappointed."

Ash was making a long circle around Hunter and chose this moment to slam into him with unnatural quickness. They rolled until Hunter had Ash pinned down and was punching him. It didn't make sense, Ash's vampire body should have been able to bear the pain without so much as flinching, but instead he was flinching with each blow.

John was nowhere in sight.

Rashel held in a groan of pain as her abdomen convulsed. Her breathing was coming quick, shallow gasps that left her feeling light-headed and blurred her image. Lunging had not been a good idea.

Instead of withering in pain, she forced her self to say, "Where's your entourage Hunter? Don't you usually travel safely behind a guard?"

Hunter moved in a blur, grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her back into the car, his face looming close to hers, "I don't need an entourage to kill children."

She swallowed tightly and blinked back the tears that were springing into her eyes from the pain of him pressing roughly against her large baby bump. Over his shoulder, John suddenly materialized and silently held up 5 fingers before disappearing into the darkness. 5 minutes. He needed 5 minutes.

Rashel licked her dry lips and concentrated on Hunter, "Is that why your daughter assembled a small army at Leo's house?"

Hunter laughed, a chilling and dark crackle that boomed through the empty air and filled the darkness, "That was all for show, we were merely moving our troops and using your prison as a resting spot."

"So your working with shifters? What happened to the values you so strongly live by?" Hunter grew dark and slammed her into the car again. The pain that followed was so blinding that her vision was obscured by flashing white lights, but she didn't cry out in pain. Instead she gritted her teeth and lashed out, striking him exactly where she had cut him earlier.

Hunter clenched her throat, lifting her up effortlessly against the car, "Enough. I don't have to prove myself to-"

And then the world exploded in bright light and a wave of heat. Hunter cursed and released her. Without his support, she slid against the already scorching metal and landed on the ground, a gush of coolness dripping down her leg.

Going at top speed, John and Ash both appeared, leaping over the car and body slamming into Hunter- who went flailing backwards into the fire.

He didn't scream. They watched quietly as he burned, clawing at his chest and face. The air smelled of heat and burning flesh.

Rashel stared in shock, and then realized that the gushing hadn't stopped. She was entirely drenched from her waist down.

"John," She whispered quietly, resting a hand on her bump, "My water just broke."


	36. Zach and Luke

**Chapter 36: Zach and Luke **

Rashel screamed, her back convulsing in gasps and sobs. She was kneeling in a pile of watery blood, one hand grasping the car hard enough to leave a dent in the metal.

"We need something to put her on!" John forced himself to concentrate. There were no good options here, either she gave birth in the confined spaces of the car or out in the open. "See if we have-"

A ripping sound overpowered his voice as the backseat leather chairs fell gracefully to his side. Seizing them without question, he arranged them under Rashel which proved to be a difficult task considering how tightly locked her body had become.

"It's...too...early!" Rashel panted between sobs, "It's...too...early! I...can't...stop...it! Help...me.."

"Nothing going to happen, everything's alright, everything's just fin-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT'S JUST FINE!" She struggled to breathe properly, her face reddening from the effort, "Don't... you... d..."

"Rashel? Rashel, what's happening? Rashel!" Her eyes fluttered madly and terrible moans came from deep within her, "Rashel? Stay with me. Please, please stay with me."

Her unfocused eyes turned to him, and he understood why she was sobbing. Rashel could handle pain, but she couldn't handle being out of control.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mary-Lynette's angry voice screamed out from the tiny phone in Ash's hand.

"Where is everyone? Why can't we get a hold of them?"

There was static as the phone was handed off and then Theirry's voice came out, strong but weary, "There was an ambush ready for us when we arrived and Hunter wasn't there. We just got back."

Ash conveyed the entire story to him in a matter of minutes, leaving nothing out. Theirry listened silently, the purr of an engine the only sound in the background.

Rashel, on the other hand, did not stay silent. She gasped and groaned, her body convulsing with wave after wave of spasms. To her credit, she stopped sobbing, her tear-stained face blank of any emotion but misery.

And then in a snap it broke. She screamed. Full blood-curdling screams that echoed in the trees. Theirry and Ash's voices drowned out until it was only Rashel and John staring at each other.

_We can do anything together. _He sent her the thought, opening his mind fully to hers, accepting her pain.

_I can't...I can't do this..._She whimpered, both in his mind and in reality. Her voice weak.

_Yes, you can. Just push, please, push. _She pushed, her teeth gritted with her hands clamped tightly in his. Long strained groans emitted from her lips, and then again until it continued repeatedly with noticeably shorter rests in between.

_One more, please, one more, _he begged when she seemed ready to give up. A new determined look flashing across her face, she pushes once more and there's a horrible bloody sound as the baby comes out.

Rashel deflated immediately, falling back against the torn-up leather.

John, who caught the bloody, pale infant in his arms, looked shocked. It wasn't crying and Ash, father of two, immediately assumed control, softly stroking the babies nose downwards.

In a second the air filled with a shrill cry and the babies limbs begin thrashing. Shell-shocked, John stared dumbly at the withering baby in his arms until bright headlights engulfed the majority of his vision.

"Move ou' the way," a small, English lady burst from Theirry's car and immediately began unloading medical equipment from her handbag. She was wearing a fuzzy pink dressing robe and her greying hair was still in curlers. She carefully examined the first baby, clamping and cutting off the umbilical cord and nestling it carefully against John's chest before bustling around Rashel.

"Wake up dearie, we need ya awake and alert. Up you get," She produced a syringe out of mid-air and was stabbing it in her arm before Rashel could protest.

"Where is he?" Rashel mumbled softly, her head lolling to the side as she looked around blindly.

"See him in a sec, won't ya dear? He's fine with his big, ol' handsome daddy. Right then, everything seems alrigh' with this little chap, you can start pushing whenever you're ready. Come on now dear." Theirry was ignored as he emerged from the car, and after several attempts to question a unresponsive John he gave up and began questioning the nurse about the birth.

"Biggest fear wou' be the cord comes ou' first. Usually we'd hav' a ultrasound. Ya sure picked a bloody place to have a baby, dearie. Careful now, piece o' cake this is, really, considering the first is a right killer. Easy now, dear, easy."

Rashel sat up, her eyes focused on the little body pressed tight against John's bare chest. Joy and determination burned in her eyes; she wanted this over so she could hold her beautiful children._ Their _beautiful children.

With considerably less screaming and blood, their second son was born.

Later at a hospital- with a vampire doctor of course- they found out which baby had been born first: Lucas Quinn, human, was born at around 5:40 in the morning and his brother Zachary Wes, lamia, was born at the break of dawn. Both babies opened their eyes and looked around with murky, but unmistakeably emerald green eyes.


	37. Playroom: Two Years Later

**Two Years Later**

"Lucas, sweetie, stop pulling mommy's hair," Rashel carefully eased his grubby toddler hand out of her tangled hair and plucked a sheathed dagger out of Zach's flying hand. "Zachary, no playing with sharp things."

Rakasha, sitting across the floor from Rashel, smiled at her sisters transformation from ruthless slayer to dotting mother. Not that she couldn't transform back in a moment's notice, it was just how naturally it came to her. Especially considering the patch of fluffy blonde hair on Lucas' head.

"Ah da. Ah da. Ah da," Lucas cried, forcing his hands back into her hair and smacking Zach with his flying fist. With indignation, Zach smacked him back before crumpling onto the floor in tears. Both boys were wailing enough to give Rakasha a headache but Rashel seamlessly scooped both boys into her arms and muttered soothing words to them.

Lucas, the firstto recover, struggled out of her hold and began crawling towards the play blocks Rakasha was holding. She held them out to him but he ignored them and crawled onto her lap.

With a very serious expression he pointed at her, "Me kitty. Me kitty."

Rakasha smiled, remembering the bundle of fur Rashel was holding when they came home from the hospital. It seemed the shifter blood still ran strong in her veins.

He had definitely been a surprise, every possible test suggesting his normal humanity and then _poof._ Ball of silky black fur.

Now she held him away as he gnawed innocently on her arm, his bare gums soggy and soft against her skin.

Lamia and shifter. Interesting twins these two made.

As she watched, Rashel tickled Zach until his crying changed to a fit of giggles.

"Hey," Quinn said as he fell into a lazy position beside her. She looked at him, taking in his wet hair and wild grin. Lucas immediately reached over and Quinn lifted him up, cradling the toddler in his arms. "Did you get bigger? I swear you were smaller this morning."

The toddler giggled, grabbing a fistful of Quinn's shirt and shoving it into his mouth, "Ah da."

"That's right, Da-da's here," he gently pried his shirt out of the toddlers mouth and swung him up into the air. A squeal of giggles following suit.

Rakasha looked at the time, unfolding herself from her position on the floor, "Well, it's time for me to go. Should I pick you up at twelve, Rashel?"

Her sister looked up, transforming into the slayer instantaneously, "We'll be done by eleven if I'm right on the location of the coven. Ten, if I can get Delos and Jez to come."

"Okay, see you tonight. Bye Quinn," She waved at them, shutting the playroom door with one last look behind her. Quinn was saying something to Rashel, her eyes lighting up with laughter as she rocked Zach to sleep in her arms.

With a resounding _click_, the door shut behind her.


	38. Epilogue

Rashel took a steadying breath, squeezing John's hand in hers. He squeezed back, his breath coming in ragged, uneven breaths, like hers. They watched as Zach and Seraphina held the torch of fire over the wooden coffin.

Slowly they lowered it until the fire licked at the wooden boards. Rashel's bottom lip started shaking and she leaned, defeated, against John. Zach and Sera stood silhouetted against the light, Zach's tall form contrasting with Sera's hunched body.

Slowly they made their way back to the group, Sera leaning on her brother-in-law for balance.

Rashel had watched Lucas grow old, until his fur was silver more so than black. They both watched. Never ageing as their son grew slower and smaller.

She wanted her son to bury her. Not watch along with her grandchildren as his wife set his body on fire.

Zach fell to his knees, collapsing onto the ground with no warning. Rebecca ran to him, enfolding him into her sobbing arms, her hair as wild and fiery as her mother, falling over them like a curtain.

Rashel looked behind her, watching the party break up slowly. Rakasha had died a couple years earlier, only an hour after Galen. Ash and Mary-Lynette were walking slowly towards Theirry's house. Thea was long gone. Delos and Maggie were sitting stone silent on a nearby bench, their heads together. Jez and Morgead were watching from the roof, Jez's sobs audible to everyone within a 4 mile radius. Poppy was arguing with James, her hands raking her hair now and then.

She turned finally to John, his eyes mesmerized by the flame.

When he finally spoke, it was dark and the flames had died out, "He never forgave me. For not being his dad."

Rashel watched the empty spot where a few hours ago her son's body had been, "He loved you all the same."

"I wish...I wish we weren't immortal. I wish they buried us instead of...this."

"It feels weird, doesn't it? Most of our friends are gone...my sister...my son...It almost doesn't seem worth it."

"Almost," John leaned down, his lips cool on hers.

Hand in hand, they walked to the house where Zach stood silhouetted against the light of the living room, waiting for them.


End file.
